


My heart in a box, your present

by firecat93



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Måneskin (Band), Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, What-If, Writober, Writober 2020, rating rosso dove indicato
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Raccolta di drabble/flash-fic multifandom più o meno lunghe per il Writober 2020Scorrete nei titoli dei capitoli per leggere il fandom di appartenenzaSpero possiate apprezzare!
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Himura Rikuou/Kudou Kazahaya, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Monou Fuuma/Shirou Kamui, Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Thomas Raggi/Ethan Torchio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Riflesso ✰ Tokyo Babylon

Si chiude la porta alle spalle, sfila il cappotto, abbandonandolo sulla prima sedia che trova, stropiccia gli occhi, sbadiglia, il viso dei suoi 25 anni tira come se appartenesse a un uomo che di anni ne ha 60.  
Si sente particolarmente stanco.

 _Particolarmente_ -  
svuotato.

Apre l'anta dell'armadio e inghiotte a vuoto.  
Il suo riflesso gli riporta alla mente i tratti della sua gemella Hokuto, un'apparenza che gli lacera l'anima.  
Quel giorno... ancora lo ricorda.

"Noi sembriamo uguali Subaru... ma non lo siamo. Ci assomigliamo ma siamo due persone diverse! Per questo-"

_Dobbiamo rispettarci a vicenda, eh?_  
  


Lascia scivolare qualche lacrima.  
È morta.   
È morta nel pieno dei suoi sedici anni, e chi l'ha uccisa-  
_Chi l'ha uccisa..._

L'uomo che l'ha strappata da questo mondo è ormai sotto terra però, il suo volto... i suoi occhi, il suo cuore.  
"Seishiro..."

Sono dentro di lui.


	2. Cerchio 〇 Maneskin

"Non ho... non ho ben capito."

"Ma sei stupido? - La ragazza bionda si volta verso il compagno altrettanto sconvolto. - _È stupido?"_

" _Hey_! Non sono stupido... è solo che! Che cavolo vorrebbe dire? _Il mio futuro è in un cerchio,_ cosa... che significherebbe?"

L'Indovina Victoria scuote lo scalato biondo e riprende a muovere le mani in avanti e indietro sulla sfera, ogni nuovo giro le sue unghia laccate rischiano di graffiare il vetro.  
"Il tuo fato è perfettamente visibile nella sfera, lo vedo chiaramente! _Un cerchio!"_

Thomas posa titubante quindici euro davanti alla giovane divinatrice, che sorride e lascia che il silenzioso compagno raccatti il denaro prima di scuotere nervosamente la mano verso di lui, il tintinnio dei suoi gioielli parla da solo.  
Non sa chi gliel'ha fatta fare di venire con i suoi in un circo. _In questo momento poteva trovarsi meglio nella piscina dell'albergo!_

Una piccola folla si è radunata vicino al recinto dei cavalli in attesa dello spettacolo, Thomas cerca uno spazietto e poggia i gomiti e il mento sul legno spesso.  
I cavallerizzi sono due, coi capelli scuri e i tratti delicati, entrambi vestiti come indiani d'America, saltano attraverso dei cerchi infuocati senza apparente difficoltà.  
Gli spettatori applaudono, la ragazza si scosta le lunghe trecce dal petto e guarda verso destra. 

Un uomo corpulento con un panciotto che ha visto tempi migliori si schiarisce la gola.  
"Chi di voi signori coraggiosi ha voglia di provare? Qualche volontario? È perfettamente _sicuro_!"

Thomas sorride verso i cavallerizzi che ora comprende essere fratelli, sembrano molto uniti, _chissà da che parte dell'America provengono, da che tribù o-_  
"Un volontario! Bravo ragazzo!"

L'uomo corpulento lo sospinge _gentilmente_ verso il recinto, Thomas si è accorto solo ora di essere rimasto ancorato allo steccato mentre gli altri spettatori hanno fatto un passo indietro.  
"Io... no, veramente! Io... non so se mi capite, però-"

Il ragazzo moro ride così forte che lo stomaco lasciato scoperto dalla giacca color sabbia si indurisce.  
"Sono di Roma Sud! - _Ha..._ lui è- Sarà facile vedrai! Dobbiamo solo saltare attraverso quel cerchio, niente fiamme!"

Thomas appoggia tentativo la mano su quella tesa dell'altro che prende a tirarlo sulla sella con lui.   
Il moro gli stringe i fianchi per aiutarlo a sistemarsi, e quando succede gli indica il cerchio rilassato, lo spinge a reggersi alla criniera dell'animale e-  
"Devi solo..."

_fidarti di me._


	3. Pagine ༄ Card Captor Sakura

È stato strano, all'inizio.

  
Si è scusata, era un po' in imbarazzo, ma anche l'altro ragazzo sembrava nella stessa situazione.  
"Ma no, non è un problema! _È che qui_... c'è molto vento."

"A Tomoeda?"

"No, in Giappone."

Solo allora Sakura ha notato l'accento sfumato del ragazzo, i suoi occhi più scuri, la linea delle sue spalle, a discapito della divisa nera del loro liceo.  
"Senti, _ma tu-"_  
"Sono nato a Hong-Kong, mi sono trasferito questo semestre."  
Il ragazzo le allunga i fogli della sua sudata relazione sulla _Madama Butterfly_ , Sakura arrossisce ancora leggermente accennando a un breve inchino.  
"Se vuoi... _se hai bisogno- beh_... a scuola o in generale... Tomoeda è la mia città natale, mi sento a casa qui e vorrei che anche per te fosse così."

Il moro le sorride gentile prima di tenderle la mano.  
"Li Shaoran."  
"Kinomoto Sakura, molto piacere, sono nata il primo aprile, per questo sono del segno dell'Ariete, anche se non lo diresti visto che tutto sommato non sono una persona irosa e testarda, alla fine. - La ragazza inspira improvvisamente rendendosi conto di non averlo fatto per tutto il tempo di risposta. - S... _scusa_! Ho parlato troppo!"

"Ma no. - Il ragaz- _no, Li-kun_ le sorride di nuovo, le cede l'ultimo foglio della relazione che le era scappato appena fuori dal cortile della scuola e si schiarisce la gola - Mi sento un po' più a casa adesso, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura si stringe le pagine spiegazzate contro il petto.

  
"Ne sono felice!"  
  



	4. Girasole ❂ Tokyo Babylon/X

Lo aveva lasciato così.

Il contenitore cilindrico che accoglieva al proprio interno l'occhio di Seishiro, tutto ciò che era Fuuma era riuscito a recuperare dal crollo del Rainbow Bridge.  
 _Lo aveva lasciato così_ , nel giardino della tenuta Sakurazuka ormai deserta.  
Del nucleo originale non c'è più nessuno, solo pochi familiari lontani ogni tanto passano, qualcuno di loro ha aiutato Seishiro nel suo _lavoro_ , qualcun altro se ne è tenuto fuori e si era limitato a salutarlo con rispetto e timore.

Subaru è il capofamiglia ora.  
Non sulla carta, non legalmente, ma nel mondo dell'occulto tutti lo sanno, tutti lo _percepiscono_.  
Il cognome Sumeragi non ha più rilevanza, ormai.  
Osserva meglio il contenitore di vetro fragilissimo ma perfettamente integro, vuoto, poggiato delicatamente contro la staccionata al limitare del giardino in stile tradizionale.  
Gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi mentre ridacchia a un pensiero.  
"Lo sai? Non avrei voluto prendere il tuo cognome in questo modo."

Se chiude le palpebre riesce a sentirlo ridere, se ammorbidisce la schiena riesce a percepire le sue mani sulle spalle.  
"Se solo... se solo mi avessi dato più tempo, se _solo_ \- Dannato Seishiro... se solo me lo avessi detto prima..."

_Sarebbe finita allo stesso modo._

"No, invece."

Apre gli occhi e non si stupisce di trovare l'uomo che ama lì, davanti a lui, esattamente affianco al reliquiario, col suo completo elegante, la sigaretta in bocca, intento a rigirarsi un girasole secco fra le dita.

_Dici che avresti voluto il mio cognome, che avresti accettato una vita insieme... ma la verità è che sei troppo buono per questa vita Subaru._   
_L'avresti odiata, e avresti finito per odiare anche me._

"Da quando ti importa se qualcuno finisce per l'odiarti?"  
 _Mi importa se si tratta di te._

Subaru si stropiccia gli occhi, Seishiro gli si avvicina, gli ferma la mano, sembra improvvisamente preoccupato.  
 _Come è andato l'intervento?_

"Sei qui. Lo sai come è andato."

Annuiscono l'uno verso l'altro, e qualche attimo di silenzio si espande fra loro, prima che diventi soffocante Subaru riprende la parola.  
"Non avrei mai potuto odiarti, nonostante quello che mi hai fatto..."  
 _Perdonami_.  
"No! Non chiedere perdono, quando eri in vita non l'hai mai fatto e se fossi davvero qui adesso avresti preferito finire in pezzi piuttosto che chiedere scusa!"

Il moro annuisce, sbuffa un po' di fumo che odora di erba e terra e si stropiccia la fronte.

_Per questo... non avremmo mai potuto stare insieme. Sono stato imperdonabile e tu sei stato troppo testardo. Il nostro legame sarebbe diventato secco, grigio, appassito come questo girasole, mangiato vivo dal tuo dolore e dalla mia rabbia verso me stesso per averti ceduto._   
_Non avremmo potuto... vivere qui come se niente fosse. Non l'avresti sopportato._   
_Avrei continuato a uccidere e tu non l'avresti sopportato. Il mio cognome ti avrebbe ripugnato, il nostro amore ti avrebbe lacerato._

"Non lo sai questo."

 _Lo so_.

"No, non lo sai, perché hai deciso senza di me e non mi hai dato altro tempo."

Seishiro annuisce, allunga la mano verso la sua guancia, gli sorride, si spinge fino a posare le labbra all'angolo della sua bocca.  
 _Così almeno potremo stare insieme per sempre._

Il girasole che stringeva si sbriciola, ormai trasformato in cenere.


	5. Mare ≋ Måneskin

"Forse dovrei rientrare..."

"Uhm?"

Il ragazzo solleva lo sguardo dall'acqua limpida della grotta a fatica, il movimento bluastro del mare è ipnotico, pregno, vibrante.

"Dovremmo- rientrare..."

Thomas guarda insicuro il compagno di scuola, fino a quel giorno non ci aveva neanche parlato, ma poi l'ha incontrato sul marciapiede che rasenta la scogliera, gli si era rotto lo zaino, e Thomas voleva aiutarlo ma poi... come sono finiti qui? Da quanto... _da quanto tempo-_

"Ethan."

Il ragazzo ha puntato nuovamente lo sguardo verso l'acqua che ormai gli arriva alla vita, si bagnano anche le gambe di Thomas stese sugli scogli, è un avanzare lento quello del mare nella caverna, lento e inesorabile.

_Sarà buio?_

_Da quanto tempo sono qui?_

L'acqua brilla come se fosse illuminata da sotto, dal fondale, brilla bluastra e confortevole, Thomas sente il cuore rallentare i propri battiti.


	6. Corda ◌ Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

_Si può dire che_... si può dire che ha sognato?

_Sì, forse quello che ha fatto era un sogno._

Perché non c'era Mokona.

E non c'erano i ragazzi, non c'era la Strega delle Dimensioni, né Fei Wong Reed, ma non era un incubo, perché non c'era il suo amato fratello, né Re Ashura, né Chii.

Però... però ha sognato.

_È certo di aver sognato._

_Perché-_

Kurogane era lì.

Lo teneva fermo, attento e imperscrutabile, intento a immobilizzarlo con delle corde spesse e dure, gli ferivano i polsi, gli tagliavano le vesti leggere.

Kurogane lavorava duramente senza mai guardarlo, i contorni del suo corpo risaltavano brillanti contro lo sfondo assurdamente nero.

È certo di aver sognato perché quando si è svegliato le proprie braccia erano libere, e nel buio dell'alba ha riconosciuto le travi antiche della camera, i candelabri colmi di cera sciolta, le finestre tonde tradizionali del Regno del Giappone.

"Smettila di agitarti."

Sgrana gli occhi quando percepisce il peso di un braccio sul proprio viso, una mano stringergli la testa prima di affondargli le dita nei capelli.

" _Kuro-gane_?"

Sa di aver sognato.

Perché il futon su cui è steso è abbastanza grande per due.

E le pareti sono quelle della loro casa.


	7. Salvia ❧ X/1999

Conosce Kamui da quando erano piccoli.

Lui e Kotori lo avevano avvicinato, lo avevano spinto a diventare loro amico, e quando la Regina Toru è venuta a mancare gli erano stati sempre accanto, _sempre_.

Lo guarda girare con foga il contenuto del suo calderone, la sua stamberga odora di feci di ratto e salvia, la stessa che è appesa in mazzi abbondanti lungo tutto il soffitto di travi pericolanti.  
Per via dei suoi Natali era destinato a essere un Principe, come lui, come Kotori, ma qualcosa si è messo di mezzo, anzi _qualcuno_.  
Il giorno del dodicesimo compleanno di Kamui si è palesata a Corte una donna chiamata Kanoe, gli ha riempito gli occhi di fumo e promesse, lo ha annichilito, preso con se, lo ha portato lontano e Fuuma non l'ha più visto fino ad quel giorno, mesi prima.  
  


"È quasi pronto."

Annuisce verso il ragazzo notando come la sua bellezza non sia stata minimamente intaccata dalla tunica logora e dai capelli sporchi.  
Il viso madido di sudore è concentrato e assente.  
Lontano dal Regno di X Kamui si è creato una certa _fama_ , tutta sua. Si vociferava negli angoli più sperduti dei Boschi Tetri che una bellissima fattucchiera aveva educato un giovane principe nelle arti magiche e una volta ritenutolo pronto, lo aveva lasciato con un _compito_.  
"Grazie, Kamui."  
"È il mio dovere, Principe."

_Proteggere il Principe Fuuma del Regno di X per la Grande Guerra che sta per venire._   
  


Sbatte le palpebre curioso, lo stregone versa il contenuto in una ciotola abbondante, infine lo serra in un panno di colore violaceo.  
"Bevetelo prima della battaglia.  
Il Re Seishiro del Regno dei Ciliegi ha con se un mago molto potente, non esiterà a usarlo per distruggere ogni cosa che Vi è cara."

Fuuma solleva la mano dall'elsa della spada e afferra il decotto cercando con tutte le sue forze di non storcere il naso per l'odore di salvia e sangue che emana.  
"Mi renderà più forte?"  
"Sì."

Il Principe annuisce, solleva lo sguardo verso il ragazzo dagli occhi vuoti, in lui vede ancora la delicatezza di un tempo più sereno, la bellezza di chi è destinato a grandi cose.  
"Hai incontrato il mago del Re nemico, vero?"

Kamui distoglie lo sguardo e le sue mani hanno un fremito, è la prima volta da quando ha rimesso piede nel suo Regno che Fuuma lo vede esitare, provare una qualunque emozione diversa dall'apatia.   
"Sì. È molto forte, ed è completamente dedito al suo Padrone. Ogni respiro, _ogni suo gesto_... è per il suo Signore. Questo lo rende pericolosissimo, darebbe ogni sua energia, userebbe ogni suo incantesimo, scavalcherebbe i confini della Magia pur di tenere il suo amante in vita."

Fuuma sgrana gli occhi, si avvicina allo stregone e con la mano libera gli stringe il polso. Il cuore gli è saltato nel petto per la sorpresa e non sa nemmeno lui il perché.  
O meglio-  
" _Amante?!_ Ma avevi detto..."  
  


_Aveva detto..._   
  


_Quel giorno_ , quel giorno in cui tornò nel Regno di X, in cui comparì davanti al cavallo di Fuuma quasi facendolo cadere da cavallo per lo spavento e la gioia, nonostante i vestiti logori e lo sguardo spento, era lui, _era lui_ , e Fuuma scese dal cavallo, lo strinse e istintivamente fece quello che desiderava con tutto il cuore dal giorno della sua partenza.

 _Però_ \- le labbra di Kamui rimassero fredde e immobili contro le proprie.  
E il suo amico d'infanzia, il Principe perduto, il suo amore lontano gli disse con un tono gelido che _ormai era uno stregone._  
E gli stregoni non possono provare amore.  
  


"È stato il primo insegnamento che Kanoe mi ha impartito. Ma Subaru... _lo stregone nemico_... ha detto una cosa diversa."

Fuuma sente il cuore riempirsi di una flebile speranza, le mani gli tremano poggia su un piano l'intruglio magico perché teme di farlo cadere, e _perché_ -  
Quando arriva a posare le mani sulle guance di Kamui il ragazzo si morde il labbro ma non si sposta.

"Ha detto... che l'unico modo per proteggere davvero il tuo Re è amarlo incondizionatamente."  
  


_Ha detto... che l'unico modo per tenerlo in vita è cancellare quello che sei e lasciare che la Sua essenza penetri dentro di te._   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua col capitolo 10: “Esilio”


	8. Occhio ⊚ Tokyo Babylon

Dovrebbe essere lui a consolarlo in questo momento.

Dovrebbe essere lui ad asciugargli le lacrime, a stringerlo, ad assicurargli che tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità, che si sarebbe _personalmente assicurato_ che fosse così.

Che lo avrebbe aiutato, che gli sarebbe stato accanto in tutto, che non lo avrebbe mai fatto sentire _diverso, disabile._

Glielo vuole dire.

Ma non _riesce_... a smettere di singhiozzare.

Seishiro lo guarda e gli sorride nonostante tutto.

Gli stringe la mano nonostante tutto.

Gli accarezza la guancia umida e i capelli scompigliati nonostante tutto.

"Subaru-"

"Ti starò per sempre accanto! - Seishiro sgrana l'occhio sinistro e _Subaru lo sa che._.. lo sa che di certo sembra infantile ora, però - Non ti lascerò mai. Perciò ti prego... anche quando accadrà l'irreparabile e il mondo per te diventerà un posto oscuro, voglio che consideri i miei occhi come tuoi."

"Ma così... diventeresti come il mio cane-guida. È quello che _desideri_ davvero?"

Subaru si morde il labbro, ma è solo un attimo di esitazione prima che arrivi ad annuire convinto.

Seishiro sorride e gli stringe le spalle così repentinamente che Subaru perde l'equilibrio e finisce sul letto d'ospedale che accoglie il giovane veterinario.

"S- _scusami_! Ti ho fatto male? Io-"

"No, no, rimani così."

Subaru sente il cuore riempirsi di dolore e commozione, stringe il sopra del pigiama di Seishiro e sfrega il viso addolorato sul tessuto spesso e caldo.

Adesso, in questo momento, non c'è nient'altro che desidera di più.

Essere utile a Seishiro, _mettersi al suo servizio._

Seishiro piega le labbra in un sorriso nuovo, storto, fuori posto in un contesto così delicato, sinistro alla vista.

"Il mio cagnolino..."


	9. Viola 𝔙 Maneskin

Ethan si era svegliato tossendo, i polmoni pieni di polvere, la paura che gli si era abbarbicata addosso.

Era inspiegabilmente steso su un cumulo di macerie, l'intero edificio era crollato e il proprio viso era incrostato di calce e lacrime.

Si era alzato tremante, era uscito da lì solo per ritrovarsi in una landa desolata, la terra brulla intorno a lui gli riportava indietro le proprie urla di richiesta di aiuto.  
Nonostante la confusione e i tremori non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimanersene fermo, il suo corpo richiedeva acqua dopo aver inghiottito tanta polvere, si spostò a fatica verso la stradina acciottolata e cominciò a percorrerla lentamente.  
Il sole gli sembrò fermo, come se non riuscisse a decidere se sorgere o tramontare e fosse semplicemente lì a colorare l'intero cielo di un giallo pallido e smorto.

Un rumore cadenzato lo portò a voltarsi di scatto, una... _carrozza_? No, un _calesse_ semplice ed essenziale portato avanti da due cavalli sbuffanti.

"Ma guarda un po' che abbiamo qui!"  
"Ti sei perso?"  
"Che ti è capitato?"

Le tre voci provengono dai tre ragazzi seduti sul cassone, il ragazzo coi capelli più lunghi regge le briglie, sembra il più grande ma non potrebbe dirlo con certezza dato gli abiti aderenti e completamente neri che indossano tutti e tre.  
" _Fratellino_..."  
"Lo so..."

Ethan vorrebbe chiedere loro aiuto, vorrebbe urlare per la voglia di acqua e vestiti puliti, ma la bellezza di questi tre ragazzi dai sorrisi gemelli gli fa _paura_.

"Sembri stanco. Perché non vieni con noi?"  
L'unica ragazza presente è bionda come il ragazzo più alto, il suo scalato sembra scompigliato ad arte per risultare ancora più intrigante.  
Un senso di terrore stringe lo stomaco di Ethan, ma è sopravvissuto a un crollo, e il peso di quello che gli è appena successo lo lascia boccheggiante.  
"Io..."

"Vieni con noi! Casa nostra è a qualche chilometro, potrai farti una doccia, mangiare qualcosa..."  
Il maggiore gli sorride di nuovo, porta in avanti il calesse per qualche altro metro e gli fa segno di salire nel posto libero sul retro.  
Neanche si accorge di aver fatto qualche passo in avanti che il biondo più alto e più giovane scavalca la ragazza e atterra con un balzo elegante sullo sdrucciolato polveroso.

"Vieni con noi. - Gli afferra la mano sporca di calce e sangue e se la porta alla guancia morbida e liscia sbattendo piano le ciglia. - Non hai voglia di _bere_?"

Gli occhi verdi del biondo diventano viola e Ethan sente la bocca arida spaccarsi per la sete.  
Annuisce forsennatamente e con la testa gonfia d'aria segue senza indugio il biondo sul calesse.

Il mondo intorno a lui gira frenetico, ma il ragazzo continua a guardarlo, continua a tenergli la mano, continua a sorridergli convinto, e quando gli chiede il suo nome non riesce nemmeno a rispondere, ma va bene.  
Gli va bene così.  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Esilio ♛ X/1999

Sequel di "Salvia" contenuta sempre nella stessa raccolta, per il giorno 7

Il tremore della guancia di Fuuma gli fa paura.  
Non l'ha mai visto così.

Kamui rivolge lo sguardo verso il centro esatto della Sala del Trono, stretto da quattro catene le cui estremità vengono sorrette da altrettante guardie giace in ginocchio il nemico, Re Seishiro del Regno dei Ciliegi.

Ha indosso solo metà della sua armatura, l'altra metà gli è stata strappata via in battaglia, ha combattuto valorosamente, duramente, come un rapace, un'aquila feroce e affamata, senza mai fermarsi _perfino... quando era rimasto solo sul campo di battaglia._

L'unica esitazione che ha avuto nel duello finale contro Fuuma gli è costata l'occhio sinistro.  
 _Gli è stato portato via il suo mago._  
Si è distratto, ha urlato per il dolore straziante e Fuuma ha colpito.

Ma nonostante tutto... non si è mai fermato.

Le sue mani non sono ferme nemmeno adesso, tremano nervose quando si sollevano per strapparsi dalla testa la fasciatura incrostata di sangue.  
Sorride ai sospiri di disgusto della Corte del Regno di X, il sangue gli cola come lacrime vermiglie sul viso.

Il Principe Fuuma allarga le braccia per zittire la folla e alza la voce al di sopra di loro.  
"Siamo al cospetto del Re Seishiro del Regno dei Ciliegi, il mio nemico sconfitto giace ora in catene dinnanzi a noi. Ha perso il suo esercito, il suo mago, il suo intero Regno è ora in mano nostra. Per le enormi perdite causate al nostro Regno meriterebbe la forca."

I nobili presenti alzano le braccia invocando a gran voce l'esecuzione, Kamui si muove nervoso sul posto, non riesce quasi più a riconoscere il _Fuuma che lo ama fra le lenzuola_ , ha davanti il Principe del Regno di X, pregno di trionfo e freddezza.  
"Ma ho in mente qualcos'altro."

Gli fa segno di _spostarlo_ , Kamui storce la bocca, ma esegue gli ordini del regnante.  
Il mago sillaba alcune parole arcane e dal centro del soffitto scende una bolla trasparente dalle venature azzurre, circondato da quella magia giace con una bendatura di ferro e in catene lo stregone di Re Seishiro.

 _"Subaru!_ Subaru _, sei vivo!"_  
L'urlo pieno di sollievo e speranza mette i brividi a tutta la sala, il Re nemico ha perso tutta la sua spocchia, ogni traccia di orgoglio è stata soppiantata da affetto e meraviglia verso lo stregone semi svenuto.

"Il fattucchiere e il suo Re sono stati inseparabili fino alla fine, loro è la colpa per la strage che ha colpito le nostre truppe, per questo per il giudizio mio finale ho pensato a qualcosa di unico."

Kamui abbassa lo sguardo.  
È stato merito suo se le guardie non hanno fatto a pezzi il corpo di Subaru.   
Lo aveva imprigionato in una bolla di energia simile a questa, ed è solo grazie alla magia che i soldati sfiancati e rabbiosi non hanno potuto fare violenza su di lui.  
 _Credeva che_ \- credeva che Fuuma l'avrebbe graziato.  
Che avrebbe _capito_ le motivazioni di Subaru, che avrebbe compreso i suoi sentimenti verso Seishiro, così simili a quelli che prova Kamui verso di lui.

Invece Fuuma ha stretto gli occhi dello stregone con una placca di metallo, ha fatto lo stesso con le mani bloccandole con sigilli incantati da Kamui e poi ha ordinato al suo mago di chiuderlo in una nuova bolla di energia.

"Quello che Vi offro Re Seishiro... è un esilio.  
Un esilio qui, al Castello di Monou, la Torre Est e la sua servitù sarà al Vostro servizio.   
Avrete un letto comodo, abiti puliti, cure per le vostre ferite, cibo più che dignitoso, _e il Vostro amante sarà con voi."_  
Lo sguardo del Re nemico abbandona ogni diffidenza e si allarga di insperata gioia.

Fuuma sorride, ma nel suo sguardo condiscendente non c'è un briciolo di gentilezza.  
"Sì, è così, avete la mia parola. Ma mentre voi vi rifocillerete e avrete il tempo di rimettervi in forze e guarire dalle vostre ferite, lo stregone non potrà mai venire slegato né uscire da quella bolla. Lo vedrete bagnarsi dei propri escrementi come un animale, lo guarderete mentre si dispera per il dolore e la fame, perderà la voce a furia di implorare per un po' d'acqua e infine morirà. Rimarrà in quella bolla finché il tempo e i vermi non gli avranno mangiato anche lo scheletro."

Seishiro cambia nuovamente la sua espressione, da atterrita a sadica, sputa fuori un velenoso " _o finché io non ucciderò il tuo piccolo mago_ " che fa sussultare Kamui e mette in allerta le guardie che prendono a piegarlo per terra con calci e spinte.

Il Principe Fuuma non sembra colpito, rimane freddo davanti a quel cumulo di ferro e sangue che è ormai il Re sconfitto e prende di nuovo la parola.  
"Se volete vivere Vi do la possibilità di farlo, quello che Vi propongo è un esilio che nessun altro regnante Vi avrebbe sottoposto. Tenetelo bene a mente, perché l'alternativa è ben peggiore: Vi obbligherò a uccidere il mago con le Vostre mani e poi Vi condannerò alla forca."

Il Re Seishiro tossisce sangue e bile, viene tirato su di forza dalle guardie e spinto a concentrare il proprio occhio affaticato sul Principe.  
 _Non lo lascerà in attesa a lungo._

"Datemi una spada! - Urla stupendo tutti. - Fate scendere Subaru, voglio guardarlo negli occhi, voglio parlargli prima."

Kamui aspetta il cenno di Fuuma per muovere le braccia verso la bolla magica, appena i piedi dello stregone nemico toccano terra essa scoppia, Subaru è ancora stretto da catene incantate, e lo stesso Re Seishiro pur con una spada in mano, è tenuto sott'occhio dalle guardie, ma Kamui rimane guardingo, conosce bene la potenza di Subaru e come si scatena furiosa se alimentata dal suo pericoloso amante.

 _In questo momento però_... sembrano due relitti umani, nemmeno una pallida imitazione della loro presenza imponente sul campo di battaglia.  
Lo stesso Seishiro, la cui forza aveva decimato un intero battaglione con una spada pregna d'oro e sangue, adesso fa fatica ad alzare una misera spada di ferro.

Kamui si avvicina ai due ormai precedenti nemici con le mani sollevate pronte a lanciare un incantesimo in caso di necessità.  
Sgrana gli occhi notando con quale delicatezza il Re posa la propria mano ferita sul volto lacrimoso dello stregone con quale dolcezza gli sussurra parole che lo portano a sorridere grato, ad annuire smanioso, a sussurrargli di rimando parole pregne di amore e devozione, a _ringraziarlo_.

Kamui sente gli occhi bruciargli.  
Lo ha ringraziato... ha detto- _che morire per mano sua... non c'è segno di amore più grande._

La spada trafigge lo stomaco dello stregone e il suo corpo si piega completamente su quello del Re.  
Il sigillo sulle catene e sulla visiera in ferro si rompe, gli occhi verdi dello stregone rimangono sgranati, non appaiono vuoti, ma pieni di gioia e gratitudine.

Con una velocità imputabile unicamente alla forza della disperazione, Re Seishiro sfila la spada dal corpo dell'amato e la indirizza verso il proprio petto.

"No!"

L'urlo di Fuuma squassa il petto di Kamui, lacrime di strazio gli scivolano sul viso, Re Seishiro crolla al fianco di Subaru e in quella pozza di sangue viscoso i loro visi appaiono sereni.  
I loro corpi uniti.

Come i loro cuori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Favola 𝓕 Tubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Fay ha sollevato lo sguardo verso Kurogane, stupito.

"Una favola... qualcuno... me la racconti..."

Shaoran aveva perso i sensi dopo uno scontro con una delle guardie dello stato di Chain, lui e Kurogane lo avevano riportato nel piccolo appartamento che avevano trovato in affitto grazie a Mokona, e Fay lo aveva curato con fasciature e unguenti, come ormai ha imparato a fare suo malgrado durante ogni viaggio dimensionale. 

  
_Quante volte ha toccato la pelle ferita di Shaoran e Sakura?_  
Si dimenticava ogni giorno di quanto fossero giovani, di quanto sembrassero piccoli, al fronte del gigantesco destino che si imponeva su di loro.

Fay allunga la mano e la posa delicatamente sul petto coperto di bende del giovane.  
Shaoran è steso addormentato esattamente al centro del letto matrimoniale con Mokona, ai lati su cuscini di fortuna sono stesi Fay e Kurogane.  
"Una favola?"  
Sorride con la voce un po' tremante, si è davvero affezionato al ragazzo, lui e Sakura ne hanno passate così tante, quasi è sollevato che lei non sia qui, non può vederlo soffrire.

Una mano più grande copre la sua e la stringe, Kurogane non perde mai la sua espressione corrucciata, ma se c'è qualcosa che Fay ha imparato durante il loro infinito viaggio, è come riuscire a distinguere le diverse emozioni nel suo sguardo.  
Gli occhi gli si lucidano ma non lascia la mano del guerriero per stropicciarseli, piuttosto mette su un sorriso allegro e si lecca le labbra.

"Una favola... non sono molto bravo, allora.  
C'era una volta il piccolo Shaoran- lui... _lui ne combinava di ogni! Ma_ \- Fay solleva lo sguardo su Kurogane che si china per sfiorargli la mano con le labbra. - Ma la mamma e il papà lo amavano tanto."

Sorride al guerriero per poi abbassare lo sguardo su Shaoran che adesso sembra abbia il sonno più sereno.  
La mano di Fay e quella di Kurogane non si sono mai sollevate dal suo petto.  
  
  



	12. Acre ⌡ Lawful Drug/Drug&Drop

Rating: Rosso

Dopo che...

Dopo che Kazahaya si è raccontato a Rikuo si è sentito- sollevato e appesantito allo stesso modo.  
Vederlo ferito, steso nel suo letto privo di sensi, completamente bendato e sanguinante gli aveva fatto tremare il cuore.  
 _Rikuo... era stato una spina nel fianco fin dal primo giorno._  
La convivenza nel piccolo monolocale sopra il Drugstore Midori era costellata non solo da piccole liti continue sul disordine e le pulizie, ma anche da battibecchi imputabili solo alle loro differenze caratteriali.

 _Sul lavoro però... erano sempre così uniti_.  
I loro bisticci diventavano scherzi giocosi e le loro preoccupazioni personali apparivano più leggere se divise in due.  
Tuttavia quando varcavano la soglia del Midori la loro routine riprendeva in tutto, _e forse-_ forse stava bene a entrambi.  
Continuare a sottolineare le differenze invece che rendersi conto del fatto che i dissapori si erano già appianati.  
E che quella che provavano l'uno per l'altro non era che stima, amicizia, e... _familiarità_.  
Due spiantati come loro, senza più una casa, senza più un consanguineo vicino...

Kakei e Saiga cominciavano sempre più a sembrare dei tutori un po' mal assortiti, e lui e Rikuo- _no, non sembravano dei fratelli_ , però qualcosa di _simile_ , qualcosa che ti spinge e sussurrare " _sono a casa_ " anche se il monolocale è vuoto, qualcosa che ti fa venire voglia di spostare il letto di peso e unirlo a quello dell'altro.

Ma poi... Rikuo è diventato nervoso, assente, anche lui aveva perso in circostanze non chiare qualcuno, qualcuno che ha sempre considerato la sua persona più importante e ha sentito il dovere- _no, la spinta_ , il bisogno impellente di partire, sapere di più su sua sorella Tsukiko, provare a trovarla, salvarla, riportarla al suo fianco.

Quel viaggio è risultato un buco nell'acqua che gli è quasi costato la vita e quando lo ha visto così, sdraiato sofferente sul suo letto ha preso una decisione.  
Non avrebbe più nascosto nulla a Rikuo, nemmeno la parte più dolorosa e dura del suo passato, gli avrebbe raccontato ogni cosa di se stesso e lo avrebbe sostenuto in qualsiasi modo.

"Ti starò sempre accanto, qualunque sarà la decisione che prenderai nei riguardi di Tsukiko."  
Glielo aveva detto con le mani posate sul suo petto fasciato, glielo aveva detto guardandolo negli occhi, con un viso determinato e compassionevole e Rikuo aveva sollevato le mani dai suoi fianchi per stringergli il viso.

Quella notte Kazahaya ha avvicinato i loro letti singoli.  
E Rikuo lo ha baciato di nuovo nonostante il dolore delle ferite, e lo ha baciato ancora quando Kazahaya gli ha portato la colazione a letto, e nuovamente la sera, prima di sistemarsi al suo fianco fra le lenzuola, una dolce routine che probabilmente serviva a Rikuo per farsi forza, per sentire che c'è ancora qualcuno che tiene a lui, _ma per il biondo era tutto diverso_.  
Il cuore aveva preso a saltargli in petto a ogni nuovo contatto delicato, a ogni bacio più appassionato, a ogni tocco più intimo.

È vero, teneva a Rikuo, e come gli aveva promesso lo sosteneva sempre in ogni passo verso una nuova scoperta, ma quando le bende sono state sciolte e il moro ha ricominciato a camminare agilmente e ha ripreso a stringerselo con forza contro il petto, Kazahaya si è sentito messo da parte- un _ripiego_ , uno svago temporaneo, per quando finalmente Rikuo si sarebbe ricongiunto a sua sorella e insieme avrebbero lasciato il drugstore senza voltarsi indietro.

E anche se è seduto sul suo grembo, anche se le loro eccitazioni si sfregano a contatto coi pantaloni, anche se Rikuo sembra concentrato, eccitato contro di lui, Kazahaya sa che non basterà.  
 _Non gli basterà._  
Per spiegare al moro come si sente, cosa prova, cosa pensa, per dirgli che non lo lascerà mai durante la sua crociata familiare ma che vorrebbe- _vorrebbe non doverlo lasciare nemmeno dopo._

Vorrebbe tornare il centro dei pensieri di Rikuo, vorrebbe tornare al centro dei suoi _desideri_.

Gli lascia un ultimo bacio a stampo prima di guardarlo a lungo, spera che con quel gesto Rikuo capisca, che sappia che adesso è lui la persona più importante per Kazahaya, e vorrebbe che almeno... almeno una piccola parte del cuore del moro sia sua.

Scende dal suo grembo e non lascia la mano del moro né il suo sguardo quando si inginocchia davanti a lui. Rikuo sgrana gli occhi, è inaspettato, nonostante la voglia non si erano mai spinti oltre i baci e i tocchi sopra i vestiti, Kazahaya gli porta la mano fra i suoi capelli mentre comincia ad armeggiare coi pantaloni.  
Per un attimo il biondo sospira sorpreso, arrossisce incerto, non vuole dire ad alta voce che non l'ha mai fatto, che è vergine, e mai, nemmeno una volta qualcuno ha attirato la sua attenzione, gli ha fatto provare attrazione o gli ha fatto battere il cuore.

Una carezza dura ai capelli gli fa alzare la testa, Rikuo gli sorride, ha le sopracciglia distese, il volto rilassato come non lo aveva mai visto.  
Inghiotte grato di quel piccolo supporto, stringe l'asta eretta del suo amante e lascia delle piccole leccate lungo la punta, un sapore acre gli invade la bocca, la apre maggiormente per inglobare parte del membro umido, la lingua gli trema e sbatte piano gli occhi fattisi lucidi per lo sforzo.  
Lo aveva immaginato dal corpo imponente dell'altro, e anche- dalle loro sessioni di baci bollenti _lo aveva percepito_ , Rikuo è più che ben dotato, gli stringe con entrambe le mani le porzioni di pelle che non riesce a coprire con la bocca, prende a massaggiarlo tentativo, l'acre del suo sapore viene coperto da qualcos'altro, si scosta continuando a toccarlo, sorride nel vedere stille di pre-sperma uscire dalla punta.  
Sta cominciando a eccitarsi di più, ma non vuole distrarsi dal suo _compito_ , si lecca le labbra e riprende.

Rikuo d'altro canto non lo perde di vista.  
Gli tira i capelli quando vede che Kazahaya sta sforzando troppo la gola, glieli accarezza quando lo vede concentrarsi sulla punta, è così bello adesso, in ginocchio con la camicia sbottonata e quei soliti occhi enormi focalizzati, nella sua inesperienza sta facendo del suo meglio ovviamente, ma il suo meglio basta a Rikuo per eccitarsi, per sospirare, per allargare di più le gambe e guidare la testa del biondo sul proprio membro.

"Piano... piano, sto per venire."

Kazahaya si stacca con un sospiro umido, ha il viso rosso e assente, gli occhi pesanti e umidi, lo masturba con forza, avvicina le labbra, tira fuori leggermente la lingua e aspetta.  
Il piacere dell'altro gli si accumula in bocca e sul viso, sbatte le palpebre e continua a toccargli l'asta finché l'ultima stilla perlacea non gli bagna le dita.   
Inghiotte ma la lingua gli rimane acre, si passa le dita sul viso, le porta alla bocca e quel sapore si acutizza, emette un verso lamentoso, _non riesce a capire nemmeno lui perché_ , perché ha lo stomaco stretto, la bocca acre, gli occhi lucidi.

"Fermo... fermo Kazahaya..."  
"Rikuo..."

Il moro si chiude i pantaloni e non esista a chinarsi per stringerlo con forza.  
Kazahaya lo abbraccia di rimando, spingendo il viso umido di lacrime sul suo petto, scuote la testa al _che succede_ sussurrato da Rikuo, non vuole parlare, non glielo vuole dire che lo ha scelto, _anche se-_

_Anche se vorrebbe essere scelto anche lui da colui che ama._   
  
  
  



	13. Pasticcio 𝔓 Card Captor Sakura

Shaoran ha passato tutta la mattinata in cucina ma non è riuscito a fare più di così.  
Sospira osservando il suo piccolo piatto pieno di peperoni e capperi.  
L'auto sobbalza per via di un dosso sulla strada sdrucciolevole, il babbo gli sorride attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore come per scusarsi, fuori dal finestrino scorrono gli alberi di acero che costeggiano la via che porta appena fuori il paese.

Gli avevano detto che era in arrivo un nuovo pastore dal North Dakota, Shaoran in preda alla gioia non ha esitato un attimo nel mettersi ai fornelli per preparargli del buon cibo di benvenuto, il babbo è passato a prenderlo poco dopo il lavoro e fortunatamente non ha detto nulla sull'aspetto un po' troppo semplice e scarno del piatto.

Parcheggiano fuori dalla chiesa, c'è già una piccola folla di vicini ben auguranti con diverse teglie fra le mani, Shaoran si stringe il piatto al petto, lo ha avvolto in una tela semplice, nota invece con un filo di disagio la mamma di Rika portare una torta perfettamente decorata in una teca di vetro finissimo.  
Gli basta spostare gli occhi sulla sua compagna di classe Tomoyo per notare i fiori dipinti sulla zuppiera fumante che riposa fra le sue mani.

"Shaoran, che bello vederti! Sei venuto anche tu per salutare il nuovo Pastore?"

Il ragazzo arrossisce di getto e annuisce non riuscendo a reggere lo sguardo verde di Sakura per più di qualche attimo.  
Nonostante frequentino la stessa scuola la verità è che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di andare oltre ai saluti formali durante l'orario scolastico.  
Però la domenica gli capitava spesso di voltare il viso verso di lei mentre intonava un inno per la Funzione, alcune volte la ragazza dai capelli castani ricambiava lo sguardo con il suo solito sorriso magnanimo, questo non faceva altro che farlo arrossire e renderlo nervoso.

 _Come adesso._  
 _"S-sì_! Gli ho- gli ho portato anche qualcosa fatto da me, _anche se_ \- con tutte queste delizie sono certo non baderà ai miei miseri peperoni."

" _Non dire così! -_ La bella mamma di Sakura le fa segno di abbassare la voce, così lei annuisce e fa come dice, senza perdere la sua verve, stringe i pugni davanti al viso, decisa. - Non dire così. Ogni pietanza è un ben di Dio e il Pastore apprezzerà senz'altro i tuoi sforzi! Una volta che saprà che... che la tua mamma non c'è più e che il tuo babbo lavora tanto... apprezzerà i tuoi peperoni sopra tutti!"

Shaoran sgrana gli occhi stupito... _non_ \- non aveva mai parlato davvero con Sakura, si era limitato... a guardarla ridere da lontano, a vederla arrossire se inciampava in un sasso, a osservare con quale supporto sosteneva i suoi amici.

"Ho fatto un pasticcio di carne e verdure con la mamma, vieni, vieni avanti col tuo babbo e portiamo insieme le nostre pietanze al Pastore!"

Sakura gli prende la mano e Shaoran si ritrova a sorriderle pieno di tenerezza e annuire verso di lei.


	14. Carte ♣ Maneskin

"Buonasera signori e signorine! Mi chiamo Damiano e sarò il vostro capo-croupier per questa bellissima serata organizzata dall'Accademia Vixen, ringrazio la famiglia Torchio per aver permesso tutto questo!"

Il ragazzo sposta il microfono dalle labbra e annuisce sorridendo verso gli applausi del giovane pubblico, nessuno dei presenti supera i diciotto anni, nemmeno i bartender o gli addetti alla sicurezza, i croupier stessi sono compagni di scuola che si sono offerti di indossare papillon e camice e partecipare a questo grande _gioco di ruolo._

"La nostra Accademia offre ogni anno ai suoi studenti una serata in cui tutto è possibile, questa tradizione che dura da quarant'anni viene fortunatamente tenuta in piedi dagli eredi diretti del Preside Vixen, qui presenti solo Ethan e Pietro, ma ricordiamo con piacere l'immenso lavoro fatto da Eleonora e Lucrezia, Presidentesse del Consiglio Studentesco fino all'anno scorso!"

Victoria in piedi vicino al palco rialzato ulula insieme ad altre ragazze, ma lei è l'unica che tenta di portare le mani guantate alla bocca per provare a fischiare, ovviamente senza successo.  
Damiano alza comunque il bicchiere colmo di champagne verso di lei, in segno di ringraziamento.   
"Non posso dirvi altro se non: _divertitevi e fate il vostro gioco!"_

Thomas volta le spalle al palco e torna con le braccia sul bancone del bar, per quella serata speciale perfino ai ragazzi più piccoli è concesso di bere alcolici, si fa portare un Manhattan da un sorridente Leo, è uno dei genietti della sezione di Informatica sperimentale, per oggi ha abbandonato le sue amate tute sportive da quindicenne nerd per una mise del tutto simile a quella degli altri baristi-

"Ti serve altro? Perdonami c'è molta fila, dovresti spostarti."

_-come-_

"Ethan?"

 _Il figlio del Preside Torchio sta servendo da bere agli altri?_  
Il moro scuote la coda alta e prende un paio di bicchieri da scotch pieni per poi lasciarli sul bancone davanti a due ragazzine esagitate.  
"Sì ma sto per spostarmi ai tavoli da gioco, vieni con me?"

Thomas si rende conto di aver parlato ad alta voce e allontana con le nocche quello che è il secondo Manhattan della serata.  
Arrossisce quando vede Ethan togliersi il gilet e il papillon davanti a tutti senza fare una grinza, la sala è certamente buia, le uniche luci sono puntate forti sui tavoli da gioco, ma anche il bar stesso è illuminato da alcune luci neon di un blu-azzurro molto forte e-  
Un fischio acuto proveniente da Leo lo fa sobbalzare, Ethan si è tolto anche la camicia e un gruppo di ragazzi e ragazze si sgomita e comincia a ridacchiare.

Il tutto accade molto velocemente, il Presidente del Consiglio Studentesco indossa una nuova camicia e una giacca antracite tirate fuori da un bustone elegante poggiato per terra, affianco alle teche piene di spumante e si scioglie i capelli con un gesto elegante che fa alzare di volume i bisbigli e i sussurri oltre la musica soffusa nella sala.

"Hai detto che vieni, no?"

Ethan gli strattona la giacca passandogli accanto senza rivolgergli un secondo sguardo, anche se ha la pelle leggermente sudata sembra comunque perfetto nella sua postura elegante, nessun dubbio sui suoi natali aristocratici, anche nella penombra gli altri ragazzi lo indicano e lo osservano con invidia o ammirazione.  
Thomas si limita a seguirlo con uno sguardo basso.

"Mi- mi siedo?"

Ethan aveva preso posto senza una parola a un tavolo da gioco che manteneva un posto vacante, camminando aveva raccattato una sedia più dimessa rispetto al velluto rosso della sua e a quella degli altri giocatori, l’aveva sistemata al suo fianco e aveva ringraziato Damiano con un cenno mentre il suddetto (nonché Vice Presidente del Consiglio Studentesco), distribuiva le carte con mano svelta.  
"Per essere ammessi all'Accademia Vixen uno studente deve possedere due qualità, il denaro o l'intelligenza. - Ethan finalmente si volta verso di lui con un sorriso e le sopracciglia sollevate - Con la tua domanda stai forse cercando di dimostrarmi sempre di più che sono i soldi di tuo padre ad averti concesso un posto qui?"

Thomas prende posto al suo fianco senza una parola, sente le guance bollenti per l'umiliazione, _la verità è che_... lui e Ethan si conoscono dalle elementari, hanno frequentato la scuola privata insieme e andavano molto d'accordo, si potevano definire _amici d'infanzia,_ però... quando si sono rivisti alla Vixen il loro rapporto era cambiato.  
"Scusami."  
"Lascia perdere. - Ethan prende un lungo sorso dal bicchiere di bourbon che gli allunga il suo Vice e si volta verso di Thomas per tirargli un pizzicotto. - Vieni, avvicinati, che cosa vedi?"

Ethan copre le proprie carte da poker con la mano sinistra, le solleva piano con la destra, giusto il minimo per fargli intravedere il numero, il colore e il seme.  
Thomas sgrana gli occhi e-

"Fermo, _girati_ , guarda solo me. - Il biondo si volta lentamente verso l'altro che è inaspettatamente vicinissimo. - Non lasciare trasparire nulla. Il poker è come un _Segreto Infrangibile_ , te lo ricordi? Il nostro gioco preferito."

Thomas annuisce sorridendo nostalgico al pensiero dei giorni piovosi passati a giocare a quel gioco strampalato inventato da loro.

Ethan si avvicina fino ad arrivare quasi a sfiorargli il naso col suo, il biondo inspira leggermente e cerca di farsi indietro con la testa, ma l'altro gli stringe un braccio e lo tiene lì, concentrato, o forse perso negli occhi intelligenti e profondi di Ethan.

"Eri il peggiore a quel gioco. Vediamo di farti migliorare, _eh_?"


	15. Incenso 🟄 Tokyo Babylon/X

_Gli avevano detto-_

No, non ricorda nemmeno cosa gli avevano detto.

Sbatte le palpebre, dal fascio di luce che filtra pigramente attraverso le tende velate intuisce l'orario.  
 _È giorno_ _, sì_.  
Il suo stomaco brontola.

Striscia sulle lenzuola pregne umori e sudore per raggiungere il gemello addormentato fra i corpi degli altri ragazzi.  
"Subaru... Subaru svegliati andiamo a mangiare qualcosa."

Il ragazzo sbatte gli occhi verdi ed è confuso, anche Kamui è confuso, è sempre confuso, _sempre_ , è debole, perde il senso del tempo, della percezione del suo corpo, respira solo incenso e sesso, non conosce altro ormai da quelli che gli sembrano decenni.

I due gemelli si sorreggono l'un l'altro mentre barcollano fuori dalla Sala del Piacere, lontano dai drappi colorati e dalle candele sciolte riescono a raggiungere l'atrio del palazzo, nessuna delle guardie bada alla loro nudità, piuttosto guardano i loro corpi in cerca di _qualcosa_.  
Non appena notano i tatuaggi all'henné decorano i loro bracci sinistri, li riconoscono come Sposi del Sultano, e adocchiando il loro ombelico forato e decorato con un piccolo diamante comprendono anche il loro status più alto. 

L'aria fresca passa attraverso le incanalature fra i muri, mette loro i brividi, le loro menti si risvegliano dal torpore, barcollano leggermente accorgendosi dei loro corpi nudi, tirano via uno dei tantissimi drappi che coprono le finestre e ci si avvolgono entrambi, con le guance rosse.

Le cucine sono vuote, questo dà una nuova indicazione ai gemelli, devono essere le dieci, magari le undici di mattina, il Sultano e la sua Corte si saranno rifocillati per poi dirigersi alla cupola nord per gli incontri col popolo.

Mentre si riempiono le scodelle di riso e frutta i ricordi della sera precedente prendono a riaffiorare nelle loro menti e sui loro corpi.  
Subaru arrossisce improvvisamente e Kamui prende a sgomitarlo.  
"Sei trasalito? È forse perché- _il Comandante Seishiro ti ha fatto suo per tutta la notte?"_

Il più piccolo si affretta a scuotere velocemente la testa, ma Kamui sa che il Comandante delle Guardie del Sole Nuovo ha fatto breccia nel cuore di Subaru.  
Quando il Sultano organizza un festival nelle loro stanze, Subaru diventa improvvisamente nervoso, spesso è l'ultimo che lascia il letto degli Sposi, rifiuta ogni amante che gli si propone, proprio perché aspetta che il Comandante si faccia avanti con lui.

"Ieri pomeriggio hai impiegato più di un'ora a prepararti per il festival e quando hai lasciato la stanza eri splendido, avevi perfino la veletta sul viso, non te la vedevo indossare dal giorno del nostro matrimonio col Sultano!"

Subaru arrossisce leggermente e annuisce verso la propria scodella quasi vuota di riso.  
"Ho indossato anche i pantaloni e un top di velo in tinta, volevo vedere... se mi avrebbe riconosciuto. In mezzo a tanti altri Sposi bellissimi..."

Kamui gli stringe una mano e gli sorride.  
"E l'ha fatto vero? È rimasto in disparte per un po' come sempre, gli altri Generali si davano da fare, ma lui come al solito ha aspettato di finire il suo vino, e non ti ha mai tolto gli occhi di dosso. Ti ha riconosciuto subito."

Il fratello sbatte gli occhi umidi e prende a tremare leggermente.  
 _È vero? Sarà vero perché lui-_  
"Lui era ovunque... il suo sguardo, le sue mani, il suo corpo, lo sentivo... dappertutto.   
E quando il gallo ha cominciato a cantare era sopra di me e ha preso a scostarsi, _lo sapevo..._ lo sapevo che era ora per lui di andare, ma le lacrime mi scendevano da sole, e lui - Kamui gli stringe il viso e gli bacia le guance umide, non ha mai visto suo fratello bruciare di un amore tale, _no mai_ , non per gli Dei, non per il Sultano, nemmeno per il suo stesso gemello - _Lui mi ha concesso di accompagnarlo alla porta."_

Kamui sgrana gli occhi e si scosta dal fratello incredulo.  
Dopo un amplesso il compito degli Sposi è quello di rimanere rigorosamente nel letto e lasciare che l'amante li guardi un ultima volta così, con gli occhi assenti e il corpo coperto di seme. _Un oggetto del desiderio da conservare fra i propri ricordi fino al prossimo festival._

"No, lui mi ha concesso di accompagnarlo, e mi ha stretto a se tutto il tempo e poi sotto lo stipite mi ha messo la mano sul bassoventre e io credevo... che si stesse eccitando di nuovo pensando a tutto il seme che aveva rilasciato dentro di me, invece lui... mi ha baciato."

Subaru chiude gli occhi e con la mente torna a quella mattina, all'odore inebriante di incenso, ai veli colorati che filtrano la luce, alle mani fredde del Capitano sul suo ventre, ai suoi occhi ambrati vigili, presenti, _convinti_.

 _"Se fossi stato il mio sposo... non ti avrei mai lasciato. -_ Le dita di Seishiro erano sul suo ombelico, gli pizzicavano il piercing, glielo tiravano dolorosamente, questo non fece altro che renderlo più debole, dopo una notte di fuoco era fisicamente incapace di eccitarsi ancora una volta, ma lo avrebbe fatto, perché il corpo di Seishiro profumava di lui e le sue labbra... - _se fossi stato il mio bellissimo sposo... Subaru, sarei stato il tuo marito fedele, per sempre. Per tutta la vita e oltre."_

Le sue labbra avevano pronunciato quelle parole.  
  



	16. Marchio ⍟ Tokyo Babylon/X

Rating: rosso

Seconda parte di: **Incenso**

Kamui gli stringe improvvisamente il braccio con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Sei impazzito? Vuoi toglierti il piercing al prossimo festival? - Subaru annuisce senza guardare il fratello che invece gli stringe il viso e lo guarda rabbioso. - Se ti vedesse il Sultano ti ucciderebbe!"

"Non mi importa di morire se non posso stare con lui."

" _Fratellino! Non capisci?_ Ucciderebbe anche il tuo amante!"

Subaru sgrana gli occhi mentre un senso di nausea gli stringe lo stomaco, _no no no Seishiro deve vivere la sua anima bellissima deve splendere in tutto il Regno e-_  
Inghiotte a vuoto.  
" _Non_ \- non lo toglierò, va bene. Non farò capire nulla al Sultano, non lascerò che il nostro Sovrano abbia dubbi su di me."

Kamui annuì pieno di incertezze.  
  


E continuò ad averne, giorno dopo giorno, Subaru contava le settimane che precedevano il festival dedicato alla fertilità, aveva perfino chiesto alle due spose presenti, Karen e Satsuki, di disegnare con l'henné un marchio, simbolo di preghiera alla dea Kanoe anche sul suo bassoventre.

Per il tanto agognato giorno del festival aveva impiegato oltre due ore per prepararsi.  
Si era presentato nella Sala del Piacere con i capelli e il corpo cosparsi di oli profumati e una sottilissima catenina dorata intorno al bacino da cui pendevano leggiadri veli di un verde brillante a coprirgli le grazie.  
Era così sensuale, al limite dell'indecente.  
 _Kamui teme che_... stia diventando folle di passione per il Comandante.

Le Spose accendono la lampade colme di incenso, quel profumo torbido invade le loro menti, rende i loro corpi tremanti ed eccitati, Kamui comincia a perdere il focus, lo sguardo si concentra sul Sultano Fuuma che è entrato nella sala col petto già nudo e l'eccitazione spessa che gli segna i pantaloni ampi, il più piccolo comincia a toccarsi sopra il tessuto mentre guarda il Sovrano baciare e stringere tre Sposi contemporaneamente.

 _Al contrario di suo fratello Subaru lui ha amato subito il Sultano._  
Benedice ogni giorno in cui il suo Sovrano gli concede un bacio, una carezza, o addirittura quando lo sceglie sopra tutti per possederlo.  
Capita di rado, organizza i festival proprio per questo, per non lasciare i suoi Sposi soli troppo a lungo, per non sentirli gemere ancora eccitati e insoddisfatti anche quando ha concesso loro ogni sua energia.

A Kamui non spiace vederlo succhiare avidamente i capezzoli di Karen.   
Non è geloso delle labbra di Nataku che inglobano il suo membro gonfio, non guarda con invidia l'apertura umida di Satsuki venire penetrata dalle sue dita.  
Un Generale si è avvicinato a Kamui senza esitazioni, lo ha cominciato a toccare, ha afferrato il suo membro con passione e Kamui lo ha voluto premiare per la sua intraprendenza, e gli ha concesso di penetrarlo con due dita senza fare il ritroso come al solito.

Il fumo dell'incenso è così pesante nelle sue narici, rende le sue gambe molli, il suo bassoventre infuocato, piega la testa sui cuscini del proprio letto e sgrana gli occhi notando nel baldacchino affianco Subaru.

Il ragazzo è nudo, in ginocchio sul materasso, rivoli di sperma gli scivolano bianchi fra le cosce mentre spinge la mano del Comandante Seishiro sul suo bassoventre.

"Questo è il marchio della Dea Kanoe.   
Per la sposa che lo disegna sta ad indicare una speranza di fertilità. - La mano fredda di Seishiro sta cominciando a scaldarsi contro il suo ventre bollente, Subaru sorride allo sguardo incredulo del Comandante sperando che con le sue prossime parole lui _capisca_. - Se potessi pregherei di aspettare un figlio da te, così da rompere il matrimonio col Sultano, se fosse possibile, non aspetterei un altro giorno prima di fuggire con te."

Seishiro sgrana i suoi occhi castani improvvisamente teso, coi sensi all'erta.  
"Stai dicendo cose molto pericolose, piccolo mio."

Subaru scuote la testa, si avvicina all'uomo per stringergli il viso, baciarlo, l'incenso è arricchito con fiori afrodisiaci, il loro potere ha reso i due amanti solitari di nuovo appassionati, sfregano le proprie eccitazioni insieme, ma il più piccolo ha voglia di _dirglielo_.  
"Se non ne andasse delle nostre vite, oggi lo avrei tolto. - Porta l'induce di Seishiro sul suo piercing, il segno brillante del suo legame matrimoniale con Fuuma - D'altronde il Sultano non mi guarda nemmeno, e io non provo niente per lui."

Seishiro se lo porta meglio in braccio per poterselo stringere al petto, quel fisico così minuto, quel corpo sottile, la giovane età impressa nei tratti di quel bellissimo volto...  
"Il Sultano ti amerebbe come ama gli altri se tu gliene concedessi la possibilità.  
Invece... da quando ha istituito i festival ti sei tenuto in disparte, il nostro grande Sovrano è pur sempre un uomo asservito da Sposi bellissimi, _se anche uno gli viene a mancare-"_

"È questo il punto. Non voglio essere uno dei tanti per un Sovrano che non amo, voglio essere l'unico per l'uomo che ha il mio cuore."

Seishiro inghiotte a vuoto, ciò che sta per dire lo ferisce profondamente ma la sua lealtà verso il Sovrano lo porta a parlare.  
"Devi _provare_ a innamorarti del Sultano. Guarda tuo fratello - Entrambi si voltano verso il letto di Kamui, lo vedono in ginocchio a quattro zampe sul materasso, sotto di lui c'è Satsuki e Fuuma dietro di loro, li penetra a turno, facendoli gemere fino alla lacrime. Subaru serra le palpebre e si stringe di più alle spalle spesse del Comandante - _Guardalo_ , a lui non interessa essere l'unico. A lui interessa la passione, l'amore che prova verso tutti gli uomini e verso il Sultano. Tuo fratello ama il Sovrano _ed è felice_. Devi provare a fare lo stesso, piccolo mio."

Subaru scuote la testa contro il suo collo e prende a stringerlo con tutte le sue forze.  
"No... _no_ , io amo solo te."

 _E Seishiro_... non vorrebbe sospirare grato.  
Non vorrebbe stringere il giovane di rimando, non dovrebbe considerarsi l'uomo più fortunato della terra perché il suo intero percorso militare lo ha portato a _questo momento._  
A stringere un giovane di sedici anni ceduto dal Sultano come schiavo del piacere a uomini rudi che pensano solo alla soddisfazione personale.  
Un ragazzo che conosce solo l'odore di incenso e di sperma, un bambino che ha il cuore così grande da aggrapparsi a chiunque lo faccia sentire degno di amore, degno di considerarsi vivo e umano.

"Sei un fiore delicato, Subaru.   
Finirai con l'essere ucciso."

Il ragazzo si porta la mano di Seishiro sul petto.  
"Così sia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua col capitolo 21: Intreccio


	17. Bacio ❖ Maneskin

"Non lo so, boss. Questo carico può darmi dei problemi."

Stringe le mani guantate sul manico del bastone, gli occhi puntati oltre le lunghe tende di perline, dove mani, _molte mani_ , si allungano voraci su un corpo in movimento.

"L'Ispettore Capo del GCPD sembra uno sveglio, ma è anche pericoloso oltre che _sveglio_."

La pelle bianchissima segnata da tatuaggi fatti per lui, il mini shorts glitterato, il top dorato altrettanto luminoso.

"Gotham non è più tranquilla come un tempo, ecco tutto."

Ethan distoglie lo sguardo dalla pedana, sordo alla musica forte e alle vaghe lamentele del suo sottoposto.  
"Cosa ho detto Big D? Se vuoi lavorare ancora con me devi sporcarti un po' le mani."  
"Sì, ma-!"

" _Puddin'_! Hai finito?"  
Il tono acuto e allegro di Thomas lo fa sorridere immediatamente, gli allunga la mano, aspetta che il biondo la afferri, e gli si sieda in braccio incurante di tutto.  
"Ma guardati, bambolina... hai glitter ovunque."  
Thomas ride sguaiato e nervoso, ha ancora le narici biancastre, irritate, quando solleva le dita Ethan nota lo smalto sbeccato, gli spessi bracciali d'oro, le loro iniziali incise nel metallo.

"Mr. E... vi- vi lascio soli se serve."

Ethan si volta insieme con Thomas, ridono entrambi del suo nervosismo, del suo imbarazzo, del suo disagio.  
 _E lui... dovrebbe essere il nuovo braccio destro di Carmine Falcone?_

"No, perché, Big D?  
Resta. _Ci divertiamo,_ eh?"

"Paparino - Thomas ride mentre singhiozza, ha le dita sui denti argentati di Ethan, le pupille dilatate, il mascara sciolto per il sudore e il pianto - Me lo dai un bacio?"  
  
  
  
  



	18. Strega 🦋 Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Yuuko si guarda le mani pallide e curate con disinteresse.  
Non è la prima volta che la chiamano così, anche se-

"Strega! Riportami subito nel paese del Giappone! Riportami lì!"

Chiude il pugno con uno scatto.  
 _Sì, si potrebbe supporre che lei sia una strega infondo._  
Il suo intero Negozio è pieno di artefatti magici di ogni genere e natura, di qualsiasi grado di pericolosità.   
Ma lei-  
"Io esaudisco solo i desideri.   
E se mi chiami _strega_ con tanta forza vuol dire che anche tu hai un desiderio che ti tormenta."

Solleva gli occhi rossi e furbi sul guerriero che si erge imperioso nella sua rabbiosa figura.  
Conosce tutto di Kurogane del Regno del Giappone, anche senza che l'uomo abbia parlato.  
Sa che è un guerriero, sa che è un violento, ma sa anche che il suo cuore è stato spezzato in tanti modi diversi.  
Dalla Principessa Tomoyo del Castello Shirasagi che lo aveva mandato in questa dimensione _e da..._  
Da un uomo.

Yuuko sbatte piano le palpebre distendendo meglio il corpo sui cuscini colorati sistemati sulla pedana di legno proprio all'esterno del suo negozio.  
 _Curioso._

  
Gli occhi del guerriero sono pieni di una rabbia disperata a cui prima non aveva fatto caso, invece- le sembra tutto perfettamente chiaro adesso.

"Il mago Fay D. Fluorite ti ha spezzato il cuore?"

Solo a sentire il suo nome Kurogane striscia le suole degli stivali spessi sul prato di Yuuko e allarga le gambe, pronto a sfilare la propria spada dal fodero.  
"Non osare pronunciare quel nome!"

 _Eppure_...  
Yuuko solleva pigramente una mano per far riposare una farfalla nera sulle sue dita.

... _sono proprio le persone che amiamo di più a farci soffrire._


	19. Zucchero ❃ Lawful Drug

"Come sei carino Rikuo, ti piacciono proprio tanto i dolci, eh?"

Il ragazzo moro solleva lo sguardo verso un sorridente Kakei.  
"Solo la cioccolata" risponde masticando le parole insieme due intere strisce di quadretti di fondente.

"Non lo sai che adorare la cioccolata è una caratteristica femminile?"  
"È proprio vero!"  
Kazahaya e Saiga si guardano e si danno il cinque sorridendo come due sciocchi.

E pensare che Rikuo voleva godersi la sua pausa in pace e silenzio, sembra che al Drugstore Midori tutto ciò sia impossibile.  
Da quando lavora presso il bizzarro proprietario Kakei e il suo strambo compagno Saiga raramente passa del tempo da solo, senza contare che il suo coetaneo Kazahaya non solo lavora con lui ma è anche il suo coinquilino.

 _Prima_... stare da solo coi suoi pensieri era più un dovere che un diletto, ma la verità è che aveva imparato a conviverci, gli stava bene.   
Quasi- quasi era contento del vuoto che risuonava nelle proprie orecchie.

"Stavo solo scherzando, sai?"  
Kazahaya si tira via il grembiule per non sgualcirlo e gli si siede accanto sul gradone del Drugstore.

Rikuo guarda di sottecchi il ragazzo biondo che ora se ne sta in silenzio a contemplare la strada deserta delle tre del pomeriggio.  
Lo osserva e basta, notando come le orecchie di Kazahaya assumano un vago colorito rossastro, a lui non piace essere osservato e sente sempre bisogno di riempire il silenzio con chiacchiere vuote, ma non adesso.

Rikuo pensa che in un certo senso... quando si separerà da lui arriveranno a mancargli perfino quelle chiacchiere.  
  



	20. Bambola † Tokyo Babylon

Era stato un momento di rabbia.

_No anzi._

Erano stati quattro anni di rabbia.

E di disperazione, di vuoto, _di indicibile sofferenza._  
Il Sakurazukamori era sparito dai radar, gli occhi delle famiglie alleate dei Sumeragi erano ciechi ai suoi spostamenti, e lo stesso Subaru si era arreso all'evidenza che sarebbe arrivato sempre troppo tardi, sarebbe stato sempre un passo indietro, _per questo..._

Trovare una sacerdotessa voodoo non è stato semplice, non a Tokyo, non nelle condizioni spirituali in cui si trovava Subaru.  
Ma l'ha trovata, la pelle scura e gli abiti spessi e colorati, un cesto al braccio colmo di confettura all'arancia; attirerebbe fin troppo l'attenzione, se non fosse che la sua aura placida la rende quasi invisibile agli occhi della gente comune.  
La donna gli ha sorriso mostrandogli un dente d'argento, e con la mano inanellata gli ha fatto segno di avvicinarsi, attraversare la strada e raggiungerla.  
"Signor Sumeragi, quale onore.   
Venga su con me, ho preparato quello che le serve."

L'appartamento della houngan è piccolo, le pareti aranciate sono completamente ricoperte di quadri, poster, amuleti e talismani, le stesse mensole e cassettiere sono piene di oggetti esoterici della cultura africana.  
La donna gli fa segno di sedersi su un piccolo divano coperto da un telo colorato, sul tavolo da caffè davanti a lui ci sono diverse candele leggermente consumate e una bambola di pezza.

"Immagino che abbia portato il necessario.  
Dobbiamo _riempirne il cuore."_

Il ragazzo annuisce sfilandosi dalla tasca un pezzetto di cravatta tagliato e alcuni capelli neri trovati sui suoi vestiti.  
Non sono suoi o di Hokuto, li riconosce perché sono sottili e un po' più corti, li riesce a distinguere perché li sfiorava quando stringeva le braccia intorno al _suo_ collo, e al tatto gli sembravano la cosa più soffice del mondo.

"Dobbiamo pregare a lungo i loa, gli spiriti, affinché possano esaudire i nostri desideri. Non posso suonare il tamburo durante la trance quindi mi affido alla modernità!"   
La sacerdotessa gli strizza l'occhio e accende con un gesto veloce lo stereo che diffonde nell'aria una musica colma di percussioni e parole arcane; gli chiede una mano per accendere le candele, apre le finestre e si affretta a prendere ago e filo per cucire sul petto della bambola ciò che Subaru aveva portato.

"Il Sakurazukamori è molto forte, ma il mio cuore saprà reggere il rimbalzo.   
Ho ricevuto il pagamento stamattina signor Sumeragi, ma ho bisogno di un'altra cosa. - Subaru aggrotta le sopracciglia tirandosi un po' indietro sul divano. Non vuole offrirle nulla che gli appartiene che possa usare un giorno contro di lui. - _Niente viene mai dato se niente viene offerto_. Sa a cosa mi riferisco."

Il ragazzo stringe i pugni, le mani gli tremano ma cerca comunque di mantenere la calma mentre si infila la mano nel giaccone e tira fuori un fazzoletto.  
Cucita a mano c'è la scritta _"nessuno si salva da solo"_ seguito da una piccola _H._

La donna sorride con le sue labbra piene glossate di rosso per poi sciogliere la bandana, i capelli intrecciati in lunghi dread le cadono sulle spalle mentre la sua aurea si innalza fino al soffitto.  
Subaru si morde il labbro.

"So perché è qui signor Sumeragi, ma voglio che lo sappia: lei cerca la tortura infinita, _la morte,_ ma io posso offrirle anche _l'amore._  
L'amore di colui che è ancora nel suo cuore.  
Può scegliere di vendicare sua sorella e vivere per sempre nel tormento, o dimenticarsene, andare avanti e passare il resto della sua vita ricambiato nell'amore dal Sakurazukamori."

Un tremore gli scuote le spalle, ansima mentre il suo stomaco si stringe per il dolore, non l'aveva contemplato, non l'aveva nemmeno osato immaginare, _cosa, come_ \- una vita passata con Seishiro, _una vita in cui Seishiro lo ama_ , in cui lo ritiene _degno_ , un suo pari, un compagno, un amante...   
Niente più tristezza, niente più dolore, solo l'oblio dolce di una vita appagata.

  
_No, lui è venuto qui per Hokuto,_ la sua povera gemella uccisa brutalmente dal Sakurazukamori, è qui per annientare la volontà di quel mostro, è qui per avere alla propria mercé quel traditore, però-   
Sgrana gli occhi mentre il fuoco delle candele tremola.  
Avere l'amore di Seishiro che gli riempie il corpo, fin dentro agli organi... _è quello che ha sempre voluto._

**"** ** _Scegli Subaru_** \- Gli occhi della donna si sono fatti bianchi, le sue labbra si muovono in preghiera e la bambola che stringe trema pregna di magia spiritica - **_scegli._**  
 ** _Amore o morte?"_**


	21. Intreccio ∝ Tokyo Babylon/X

Terza e ultima parte di: **Incenso**

È rimasto fermo a lungo nel guardare il Sultano addormentato fra molti cuscini e molti corpi. Si è alzato dal proprio letto a baldacchino tirandosi dei pizzicotti per tenersi sveglio e lucido, l'incenso brucia ancora riempiendo la stanza, _ma Subaru non riesce più..._

Gli occhi gli si lucidano quando adocchia la porta chiusa della Sala del Piacere.  
 _Seishiro... è uscito da lì da tempo, e la sua assenza pesa come un macigno nel suo cuore, vuole solo, vuole..._  
Vuole uscire da lì, trovarlo, tornare a stringerlo, il cuore gli scoppia nel petto, non riesce più a capire il proprio corpo.

Nonostante l'incenso afrodisiaco continuasse a bruciare, non appena il Comandante delle Guardie del Sole Nuovo lo ha salutato con un bacio ogni passione si è spenta in lui.  
Non prova più nulla se non quel vuoto solitario che gli fa bruciare il petto.

Finché il Sultano non lascia la Sala del Piacere nessuno degli Sposi può uscire da lì, ma Fuuma dorme fra le braccia dei suoi amanti e nessun Generale è rimasto dopo aver consumato, lo stesso Comandante Seishiro ha seguito i suoi sottoposti dopo poco.  
Senza fare rumore Subaru si alza piano dal materasso morbido, si infila i pantaloni larghi di raso viola e si piega sul pavimento coperto dai tappeti alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli copra lo stomaco e il braccio.

Trova quella che sembra una camiciona intima da indossare a contatto con la pelle, la infila senza tante cerimonie, si stringe una sciarpa intorno alla gola e se la tira su il necessario per coprirgli il mento.  
Senza indugi esce dalla Sala, scende le scalinate di pietra col cuore a mille, il cielo al di là delle finestre si sta leggermente schiarendo, fortunatamente alcune guardie sono impegnate a spegnere le torce e non badano a lui scambiandolo per un servo.   
È fortunato a quell'ora esatta, fra giorno e notte, i soldati sono concentrati sulle cupole e lungo le mura esterne del palazzo, le guardie che hanno partecipato al festival tendenzialmente raggiungono le loro stanze per dormire.

Seishiro invece è entrato in servizio, gli ha detto più volte che la cupola est è di sua responsabilità, mentre scende e sale gradinate sempre più spesse Subaru sa che potrebbe non trovarlo, _ma non riesce più a fingere che nel suo cuore ci sia qualcun altro._  
Arranca su l'ultima scalinata a chiocciola e apre la porticina che-

"E tu chi sei?"

Sgrana gli occhi notando lo sguardo stranito e inquisitore di un Generale che non aveva mai visto; stringe una serie di pergamene e scritti, ma non esita a potare la mano sull'elsa della spada, minaccioso.

"Naoto, mantieni la calma.   
Lui è il mio _piccolo Subaru."_

Sentendosi chiamare dalla voce che popola i suoi sogni, Subaru si scioglie il nodo alla sciarpa e aggira il Generale biondo notando dietro di lui Seishiro.  
Senza pensarci si spoglia del camicione rimanendo a petto nudo, abbandona il tutto sul terreno di pietra e-

"Fermo, fermo, piccolo. Non puoi scoprire la pelle così, non possiamo farlo qui davanti al mio Generale."  
Seishiro se lo stringe contro il petto ridacchiando, Subaru cerca di scansarlo per mettere su un broncio, ma poi decide diversamente.  
Solleva la testa verso l'inquieto Generale e sibila: _vai via, allora_! questo non fa altro che confondere il suddetto ancora di più e scatenare in Seishiro una risata forte.

Il Generale Naoto però sembra colpito da qualcosa, e dopo qualche secondo sgrana gli occhi.  
"Comandante... mi avevate detto del Vostro amante e io ne sono stato felice. _Ma costui è-"_  
 _"Uno Sposo del Sultano_ , sì."  
"È proibito."

Subaru si muove nervosamente nell'abbraccio e alza la testa verso Seishiro che sorride, arrendevole.  
"Lo so bene. Lo sapevo bene anche sette mesi fa quando per la prima volta ho sfiorato la sua pelle durante un festival. Ma volta dopo volta ho imparato a conoscere la sua mente oltre che il suo corpo e me ne sono innamorato."

Il più piccolo trattiene il fiato e stringe più forte il corpo dell'amato.  
Seishiro nei loro ultimi incontri ha fatto di tutto per fargli capire che in qualche modo lo _ricambiava_ , che perlomeno riteneva Subaru speciale, che lo pensava anche al di fuori dei festival, che avrebbe voluto stare con lui sempre, ma non gli aveva ancora detto che lo amava.

" _Anche io_ \- anche io sono innamorato di te."

Seishiro abbassa lo sguardo verso di lui e gli accarezza piano la guancia.

"Che assurdità! - Subaru si stringe possessivo al Comandante mentre il giovane Generale gesticola sconvolto. - Tutti gli Sposi sono _proprietà esclusiva_ del Sultano. Chiunque osi toccarli al di fuori dei festival-"  
"Naoto."  
" _Perfino_... perfino se si tratta di Voi, Comandante Seishiro. Il nostro Sovrano si fida di Voi al di sopra di tutti, ma se dovesse scoprire questo intreccio..."

Subaru si stacca dal petto dell'amato con lo stomaco aggrovigliato.  
"Ti prego non glielo dire! - Il cuore gli batte forte nel petto, i tatuaggi gli bruciano sul braccio, lo stomaco gli trema, per la prima volta teme davvero per _la loro vita - Ti prego..._ è stata solo colpa mia. Io l'ho sedotto per primo, io l'ho voluto sempre vicino durante i festival, io l'ho spinto a desiderare una vita insieme anche fuori dalla Sala del Piacere.  
Sono venuto qui ora di mia spontanea volontà, non ho pensato nemmeno per un attimo al rischio che potevo far correre a Seishiro, lui... mi ha lasciato un'ora fa, ma quello che volevo era solo... vederlo. Stare ancora con lui."

Chiude gli occhi pieni di lacrime e sospira avvertendo una presenza calda alle proprie spalle, si lascia stringere da Seishiro, si lascia baciare la nuca, le spalle, copre le mani del più grande con le proprie.  
"Ho sposato il Sultano a tredici anni quando ancora non conoscevo nulla del mondo e dell'amore. Mia madre gli aveva promesso in Sposo il mio gemello Kamui quando era in fasce e crescendo, quando è stato chiaro a tutti che Kamui non sarebbe mai partito alla volta del palazzo senza di me, la soluzione si è palesata. Lui ha avuto l'educazione giusta per uno Sposo. Lui sa come comportarsi col Sultano e come affrontare i festival nella maniera più sacrale, lui accetta l'amore del Sovrano anche se lo deve dividere.  
Io non riesco a essere come mio fratello."

Il Generale biondo sembra insicuro, Subaru sa di essere stato fortunato, Naoto sembra un uomo di cultura, veloce nel ragionamento, non tocca l'elsa della sua spada da quando hanno preso la parola, se fosse stato un soldato qualsiasi gli avrebbe puntato l'arma alla gola spingendolo a consegnarsi al Sultano dichiarando il proprio tradimento.

"Potreste... farVi riscattare in qualche modo.   
Non potete aspettare un bambino, ma magari Vostra madre può riscattarVi, per avere una tale possibilità di consegnare ben due figli al Sultano deve essere nobile d'alto rango, se cedesse dei terreni o alcuni suoi tesori forse potrebbe ottenere l'annullamento e-"

Subaru scuote la testa.  
"Non lo farebbe mai, per lei è un onore inimmaginabile. Sarò libero solo alla morte di Fuuma. _Certe volte sogno di ucciderlo io stesso._ \- Naoto stinge nuovamente il fodero della spada, allarmato, ma Subaru gli sorride tetro e rassegnato. - Ma in verità non potrei mai farlo, Kamui piangerebbe troppo."

Il Generale non sembra convinto, guarda il suo Comandante sospirare e frapporsi senza indugi davanti al giovane Sposo.  
"Il cuore di Subaru è puro. Secondo gli insegnamenti della Dea Hinoto non ha infranto nessuna legge poiché in primis lui stesso non provava nulla per il Sovrano e non desiderava unirsi a lui. Abbiamo tentato entrambi di contrastare questo sentimento per seguire la Legge e per l'enorme rispetto che proviamo per il Sovrano, ma le nostre emozioni seguono rotte diverse."

"Il Sovrano è un uomo magnanimo.   
Prova una profonda ammirazione per Voi e sono certo che prova affetto anche per lo Sposo qui presente. Ma se dovesse scoprirvi vi ucciderebbe, e lo farebbe perché ne andrebbe del suo orgoglio, le vostre parole per quanto lecite sarebbero vuote per lui.  
Alla luce di ciò che ho sentito oggi io non vi denunzierò.   
Ma se qualcun altro dovesse avere dei sospetti la vostra ora giungerà ben prima del tempo."  
Il Generale Naoto chiude i suoi occhi chiari e accenna un breve inchino prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

"Scusami - Subaru si ritrova a sospirare fra le braccia calde dell'amato - avrei dovuto chiedertelo prima di venire, avremmo dovuto prepararci meglio, riflettere su come nascondere la mia identità e sulle scuse da inventare, _è che..."_

Seishiro gli solleva il volto e gli sorride.  
"Sono contento che sei venuto da me, vuol dire... che anche a te non bastano più i festival, che anche tu smani per la mia presenza."

Il più piccolo annuisce arrossendo, ma è così, è tutto vero.  
E probabilmente... sarà così anche in futuro.


	23. Briciole ☪ Card Captor Sakura

"Hai del..."  
Touya si stuzzica il labbro nella speranza che l'altro capisca.

Yukito chiude la bocca affamata a pochi centimetri dall'enorme panino che era intento a divorare.  
"Oh?"  
Il moro si poggia meglio contro lo schienale della propria panchina.  
"Niente, solo briciole."

Il giardino della scuola sembra stranamente deserto, di solito a ora di pranzo c'è sempre qualcuno impegnato a ripetere per un test o a correre verso attività extra-curricolari.  
Le cicale cantano verso il sole che vedono spuntare attraverso i rami, _il Sole, non la Luna, il So-_  
" _Touya_."

La voce di Yukito è cambiata.  
 _Perché non è- non è più Yukito._

"Yue. Stai nuovamente spingendo il mio ragazzo a ingozzarsi, datti una regolata."

L'angelo in cui Yukito si è trasformato adesso si ripulisce la bocca dalle briciole rimanenti con fare schifato, si sistema meglio sulla panca dura e dispiega le ali.  
I suoi capelli bianchi avvolti da un laccio vengono sollevati dal vento, l'odore che sprigionano il suo corpo e i suoi vestiti chiari è leggero ma presente.  
"È debole."

Touya stringe i denti.  
"Pretendi troppo."

L'angelo si solleva in volo e Touya scatta in piedi di conseguenza, _Yue è imprevedibile_ , ogni conversazione fra loro finiva in incomprensioni e freddezza, sa che qualunque cosa faccia potrebbe indispettirlo, e contro l'angelo di Clow non ha scampo.

Eppure-  
Yue fluttua elegantemente nell'aria, arriva a un passo da lui, gli stringe le spalle e posa un bacio sulle sue labbra.  
La sua bocca è fredda, liscia.  
 _Le sue mani su di lui, il suo respiro..._

"No."

 _Non è Yukito._  
Non lo è.

Si scosta.

"So che è parte di te, so che... è nato solo per offrirti il suo corpo da abitare, ma le cose sono cambiate, adesso... Yukito è vivo nonostante tutto ed è buono, è dolce, è fragile, questo è lui. La sua anima."

Yue sorride come in un movimento volontario e meccanico, senza che quel sorriso gli arrivi agli occhi chiari.  
"È solo un _involucro_. Se volessi lo farei sparire per sempre."

"Questo lo so bene, ma non otterrai comunque quello che vuoi. E Sakura non te lo perdonerebbe mai, è lei la tua padrona adesso."

Yue si scosta stizzito, ma Touya ha capito.  
In un certo senso... riesce a riconoscere nelle espressioni dell'angelo quelle della persona a cui tiene di più.   
Yue sta soffrendo, ma non per il suo rifiuto, piuttosto perché-  
"Pensavo di poter trovare un diversivo."  
"Mi dispiace."  
"Qualcuno che mi amasse davvero."

La creatura non piange, non si ammorbidisce, rimane rigida mentre a mezz'aria chiude le proprie ali intorno a se stesso.

"Sono sicuro che il tuo padrone ti amasse."  
Touya lo sussurra, ma l'angelo è ormai sparito, inghiottito dalle sue stesse ali.  
Il moro si avvicina al bozzolo di piume e aspetta di vederlo schiudersi e scomparire una volta rivelato Yukito.  
Lo stringe e aspetta che il compagno socchiuda gli occhi.  
"Mi sono addormentato?"

È una domanda di cui entrambi sanno la risposta perciò si limita a scuotere le spalle e a ricambiare il sorriso imbarazzato dell'altro.  
  



	24. Goccia ☂ X

Fuuma non ha smesso un attimo di guardarlo.

Non c'era più niente del Kamui allegro e spensierato che conosceva, né del ragazzo sbruffone e vanesio che era diventato con gli anni, quello che ha davanti è un ragazzo di quindici anni completamente piegato su se stesso, un cumulo di carne e tristezza davanti chino verso il feretro della propria madre.

Fuuma si è stretto Kotori al fianco e per tutta la funzione non lo hanno smesso un attimo di guardarlo.

"Fratellone... - Kotori solleva gli occhi su di lui, ha le guance arrossate dalle lacrime, zia Toru è sempre stata come una vera e propria parente, più che una cara amica della mamma. - Non riesco a smettere di piangere!"

Fuuma annuisce, la stringe ancora prima di spingerla a raggiungere e a consolare il pianto altrettanto doloroso di mamma Saya.  
Dal cielo nuvoloso si dirama un fulmine, è in arrivo un temporale, _tipico no?_  
 _E non perché è estate._  
Fruga nella borsa e si avvicina al suo amico di infanzia che ora è in piedi sull'erba della collina cimiteriale.  
Cade la prima goccia, poi la seconda.

Kamui solleva lo sguardo sull'ombrello che gli copre la testa e sbatte pigramente le palpebre verso Fuuma.  
"Così ti bagnerai."

Il più grande sorride alla voce incredibilmente roca del ragazzo, continua a reggere l'ombrello sulla sua testa, senza curarsi della pioggia che comincia a lambirlo. 


	25. Soffitta ★ Tokyo Babylon

La nonna aveva detto di non salire.  
Per qualsiasi motivo, in qualsiasi evenienza-   
_non salire._

Hokuto sgrana gli occhi appena sente un breve scricchiolio seguito da un tonfo.  
Stringe il bicchiere d'acqua che l'aveva spinta ad alzarsi dal letto in piena notte e continua a percorrere il corridoio della vecchia casa della nonna.  
  
  


È la seconda estate che passano alla casa in campagna della nonna.  
La prima volta è stata due anni fa, Hokuto è contenta perché potranno festeggiare il loro decimo compleanno insieme alla nonna, i loro genitori li hanno lasciati con la promessa di aprire i regali solo il giorno designato.  
Stringe la mano al suo gemello Subaru e gli sorride, ricambiata; ma il sorriso del bambino le pare un po' storto, come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo turba.  
Hokuto mette su un broncio e lo spinge a giocare a rincorrerla per poter vedere di nuovo il suo sorriso sereno.  
  


È la terza estate che passano con la nonna.  
Aveva quasi dimenticato il divieto.

Lo ricorda una notte quando sente un rumore sordo, _forte_ direttamente dal soffitto.  
E una voce che conosce bene.  
Subaru.  
_Subaru è salito in soffitta contro il volere della nonna._  
Adocchia la porticina scrostata al lato destro del corridoio patronale, la apre con qualche difficoltà per i cardini arrugginiti e sale le scalette facendo attenzione a dove mette i piedi.

"E questi... cosa sono?"

Con l'adrenalina a mille sposta lo sguardo verde verso l'unica luce data dalla torcia del telefono di suo fratello.  
Le sue mani delicate stanno sfiorando quelle nere di un-  
_Mostro?_  
Il suo cuore fa un balzo.

"Sono dei rami. Mi tengono bloccato qui."

 _Non sembrano rami_ , sono neri come bruciati, ma solidi al pari della pietra e il mostro... ha parlato con voce umana

"Mi dispiace tanto..."  
Lo sguardo di Subaru si lucida e l'essere nero gli sorride.  
"Perché non torni a trovarmi?"

Hokuto si copre la bocca con la mano, sta tremando come una foglia, il buio, la voce, _la nonna nasconde un mostro in soffitta, ma come-_  
Scende di corsa le scale.  
  


La quarta estate passata con la nonna Subaru la aspettava con tutto se stesso.  
Sicuramente... quello che è capitato quattro anni prima sarà stato un sogno, un incubo di un bambino di undici anni forse, eppure quella notte, quell'unica notte in cui la porta della soffitta proibita si è aperta per lui, a Subaru non sembrava una visione o un sogno.

Stringe il trolley e sorride alla gemella mentre percorrono il vialetto della residenza di campagna dell'anziana Sumeragi.  
Ha intenzione di svegliarsi ogni notte, provare ad aprire quella porta che riempie i suoi desideri, fino all'ultimo giorno d'estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconda parte la trovate al capitolo 29, "Scricchiolio"


	26. Sussurro 〷 Tokyo Babylon/X/Wish/CCS

"E quindi... l'ho trovato così, con delle sigarette in mano eppure mi aveva detto di aver smesso!"

Subaru solleva le sopracciglia.  
"Tutto qui?"

La donna sembra scuotersi per la rabbia, _no!_ urla. Tutta l'eleganza del tailleur firmato, degli anelli dorati alle dita, della frangetta curata sembra sciogliersi nei tremori del suo corpo.  
"Mia madre è stata malata a lungo di polmoni prima di morire e lui lo sapeva!"

Subaru annuisce e china nuovamente gli occhi sui documenti.  
Diventare avvocato era il suo sogno, si è impegnato più di tutti i suoi colleghi alla magistrale, ha lavorato duro durante tutto il tirocinio per la _Clamp En. Co_., si è fatto notare dalla presidente Daidouji, ha ricevuto una lettera di raccomandazione dal suo supervisore Kudo, ed è entrato ad appena 25 anni in uno dei più importanti studi di avvocatura del Kanto.   
_Ciò che non aveva messo in conto è-_

"-non dimentichiamoci mai che ha cercato di lanciarmi addosso un piatto! _Un piatto_!"

 _-che i due avvocati di punta, Clow e Ichihara, hanno deciso di prendersi una pensione anticipata e lasciare vacanti i posti da divorzisti._  
"Signora Kishu mi perdoni ma appena ieri mi aveva detto che ha cercato lei di colpirlo per primo con una spada antichissima appartenente al suo tempio d'adozione."

La giovane donna sbatte la mano sul tavolo con forza facendo tremare le loro tazze di tea.  
"Non è questo il punto! Le donne sono fiori delicati."

"A questo punto credo che il fiore delicato sia il suo _fra-poco-ex_ -marito."

"Signor Sumeragi sta cercando di farmi _imbestialire_?"  
Arashi Kishu è una donna bellissima.   
L'ha pensato immediatamente non appena ha varcato le porte del suo ufficio.  
_Adesso ha un po' paura._  
"Assolutamente no, Signora! No, _nossignora_!"  
Solleva le mani tentando un sorriso, mai in un milione di anni avrebbe scommesso su una carriera da avvocato divorzista, avere a che fare coi cuori spezzati è più complesso di pignoramenti e ingiunzioni.

La donna si scosta i lunghi capelli neri da una spalla e sospira senza perdere la sua tipica espressione corrucciata.  
"In ogni caso è acqua passata, voglio lasciare Sorata e voglio farlo senza che i nostri familiari si mettano di mezzo."

Subaru scrive velocemente un appunto e senza pensarci chiede in un sussurro:  
"I familiari sarebbero _quelli della spada_ giusto?"  
Un nuovo colpo al tavolo lo fa sobbalzare.  
"Signor Sumeragi se continua userò la mia spada _anche su di lei."_

"Ma no, che dice, sono il suo avvocato, era una domanda così, per racimolare nuovi appunti, ecco... _assolutamente_! Assolutamente non volevo offenderla!"  
"Tanto meglio."

Sospira piano felice di aver scampato il pericolo, ultima il suo report, congeda la sua assistita e guarda l'orologio.  
È passata l'ora di pranzo, e il suo ufficio gli sembra ancora più piccolo e scuro.  
Se vuole avere un ufficio più grande e perfino con una finestra... deve vincere questa causa, assolutamente!  
Ha bisogno di dimostrare al suo responsabile attuale di essere degno della sua fiducia.

Allunga le braccia fino a sentire le ossa scricchiolare, lascia la scrivania in ordine e si chiude dietro la porta, è troppo tardi per raggiungere la mensa dello studio, si sistema meglio la cravatta verde scura e raggiunge l'ascensore, si accontenterà della caffetteria.  
Spera di trovare Oluha al reparto dolciumi, è la migliore con la glassa, e poi riesce sempre a strappargli un sorriso con due note intonate al volo.

"Aspetti per favore!"

In automatico preme il pulsante di apertura porte, salvo pentirsi un paio di secondi dopo.

"Oh, il _piccolo Subaru!"_  
L'uomo che è entrato con lui in ascensore si solleva gli occhiali sul naso e gli sorride caloroso, Subaru però si limita a storcere la bocca e a rispondere freddamente.  
"Signor Sakurazuka."

Senza chiederglielo, l'avvocato si china su di lui col corpo finché le dita non raggiungono il pulsante n.3 dell'ascensore.  
_Fantastico, va anche lui in caffetteria._  
"Puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Seishiro, lo sai!"

"Preferisco mantenere le giuste distanze professionali, signor Sakurazuka, capirà di certo."  
" _Uhm_...  
L'ascensore emette un debole _tin_ prima di richiudersi.  
Chiude gli occhi sentendo le mani dell'altro fra i suoi capelli, il calore del suo respiro sul corpo, il suo petto solido contro la schiena.  
" _Non posso crederci Subaru_... non posso credere che non vuoi perderti ancora e _ancora_ fra le mie lenzuola..."

Quel sussurro gli mette i brividi, gli inumidisce gli occhi a quel ricordo vivido di sempre, il ricordo delle loro mani strette sul materasso, dei loro corpi uniti, delle proprie lacrime e delle carezze di Seishiro.

_Tin!_

"No..."

Le porte che si aprono lo fanno tornare a respirare, quasi inciampa nella foga di uscire da quell'ascensore, calmare i propri battiti, i tremori.  
Fortunatamente non c'è nessuno seduto sulle morbide poltroncine colorate, _adesso prende un respiro e-_

"Subaru."  
Si aggrappa alle braccia che lo stanno spingendo via per non cadere, e continua ad aggrapparsi a esse anche quando si ritrova con la schiena premuta contro la parete del corridoio scuro appena prima del deposito.  
Il suo collega, Seishiro Sakurazuka lo guarda affamato, scosso, sposta una mano sulla sua guancia e gli accarezza piano le labbra socchiuse.  
"Subaru, il mio letto ha accolto tanti uomini ma la mia mente si è focalizzata soltanto su uno di loro."

Il più giovane sgrana gli occhi.  
Non... non se lo aspettava.  
_Non si aspettava questo dopo..._  
"Quando... mi hai visto nel tuo stesso ufficio hai fatto finta di non conoscermi, e- non hai fatto altro che trattarmi con condiscendenza, come se fossi un bambino, come se non meritassi di stare qui."  
"No..."  
L'avvocato lo guarda spaventato, scuote la testa ma Subaru sente lo stomaco stringersi al solo pensiero della pesantezza di quei giorni.  
"È così.  
_E so che_... non ho vinto abbastanza cause per avere un ufficio come il tuo o quello della Signorina Kanoe, non mi considerate un divorzista al pari vostro, _ma voglio_... voglio fare del mio meglio ogni giorno."

"Mi spiace averti dato questa impressione.  
Sei bravissimo, Subaru, _troppo bravo_ , così bravo che le coppie che vengono da te pronte a divorziare finiscono per tornare insieme.  
Solo parlandoti cominciano a capire quanto futili possano essere le loro motivazioni in confronto all'amore matrimoniale, e tornano sui loro passi.  
Sei bravo, ma più come _analista_.  
Fai guadagnare molto poco alla _Clamp En. Co_., e finché sarai così comprensivo non otterrai un posto nell'elite dello studio."

Subaru blocca il proprio labbro tremante coi denti.  
"Sono uno sciocco lo so. Credo nelle seconde chance, nell'amore eterno. Lo so che con il responsabile Gingetsu mi ridete dietro.   
Ma certe volte... non riesco ad andare contro alla mia natura per il lavoro."

Si sente stringere il volto e sgrana gli occhi quando Seishiro prende a baciargli le guance, la fronte, il naso, spinge il pollice sul suo mento per fargli socchiudere la bocca.  
"Dio, sei così- _buono_."

Le palpebre gli sfarfallano pigramente e Subaru sospira nel bacio che Seishiro si sta prendendo dalle sue labbra.  
Il più piccolo gli stringe le spalle, socchiude la bocca e lascia che le loro lingue si incontrino e le mani dell'altro si spingano fino ad afferrare il proprio sedere.

_"Oh Santi Numi e Angeli tutti!"_

Subaru col cuore in gola spinge via Seishiro che prende a aggiustarsi meglio gli occhiali da vista completamente piegati contro le guance e sbuffa verso il genio di Civile, che sorride furbo ai loro gesti concitati dediti alla sistemazione di giacche e capelli.  
"Saiga, hai visto quello che ho visto io?"   
Kakei si rivolge al suo braccio destro nelle cause civili che naturalmente non si scosta gli occhiali da sole nemmeno in questa zona buia.

"Ho visto che Sumeragi e Sakurazuka ci davano dentro a un passo dalla caffetteria, sì."

"E ti ricordi cosa aveva detto Sumeragi ieri a mensa mentre pranzava con noi? Lo avevano invitato alla nostra cena di fidanzamento, ha voluto sapere con precisione il nome degli invitati."

L'uomo coi capelli scuri gli sorride e Subaru sente le guance farsi immediatamente caldissime.  
"Ha detto: _non voglio avere niente a che fare con Sakurazuka!_ e anche _se lui c'è io non ci sono!_ o qualcosa di simile. È cambiato qualcosa?"

Subaru abbassa la testa e stringe i pugni.  
Per quanto vorrebbe non può... non può cedere ancora.  
_Non può fidarsi._

"No, non è cambiato niente."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere questo prompt mi è piaciuto al punto che sto seriamente pensando di elaborarlo per scriverci su una storia completa, vedremo ✌


	27. Piuma ⭐ Card Captor Sakura

"Vuoi vedere?"

Sakura si passa la manica del baby-doll pastello e sospira col volto madido.  
Shaoran le direbbe di _fermarsi, perché si sta stancando troppo,_ ma sa che sarebbe inutile.  
Lo capisce dal suo sguardo concentrato, dal suo sorriso coinvolto.

 _Vuoi vedere?_ è una domanda retorica.   
Ma annuisce lo stesso.

Sakura muove il suo scettro a forma di stella e urla: _Fly!_  
Lo Star Wand si illumina sulla carta del Volo, un paio d'ali folte di piume bianche le cresce sulla schiena, sono come sempre sottili e morbide al tatto, ma più grandi, molto più grandi di come entrambi le ricordavano.

È passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta, Sakura sente il potere delle sue Carte scorrerle nelle vene.   
"Vieni con me."  
"Sakura..."

È affaticata, ma la luna piena splende su di loro, e la carta del Volo, che è dominata da essa, vibra di energia.   
"Vieni con me, Shaoran."

Gli tende la mano, il ragazzo guarda casa Kinomoto alle loro spalle, Fujitaka lo lascia dormire da loro di tanto in tanto perché si fida, hanno diciassette anni e _si fida._  
Si sono sempre comportati bene.  
Sospira e muove qualche passo sull'erba morbida del giardino, non ha avuto nemmeno il tempo di svegliarsi e accorgersi che Sakura non era più stesa al suo fianco, ha abbandonato il letto che condividevano di corsa, a piedi nudi, l'ha trovata in giardino, le Sakura Card che le roteavano intorno felici di avere di nuovo la Padrona al loro fianco.

"Shaoran..."

 _Avevano chiuso i poteri nel cassetto._  
Era da tanto che non la vedeva brillare così.

Sorride e le stringe le braccia intorno alle spalle, Sakura ricambia l'abbraccio con forza e solleva nuovamente la Star Wand con un sussurro a lambirle le labbra.

 _Volo_.


	28. Ouija ⟴ X

"Metti la mano, forza. - Fuuma gli sorride furbo, canzonatorio, con le prossime parole sa già che Kamui non si tirerà indietro. - Non avrai mica paura?"

Gli occhi blu dell'altro si sgranano, la mano non gli trema nemmeno per un istante quando la posa sulla sua.  
"Non ho paura."  
 _È serio_.  
Fuuma sorride avvicinandosi al suo volto che presenta ancora una rotondità infantile.  
"So che non hai paura... perché ci sono io che ti proteggo!"

" _No_! - Kamui gonfia un po' le guance e arrossisce di rabbia. - Mi proteggo da solo"

 _Dodici anni e già così combattivo, eh?_  
Sorride e lancia uno sguardo veloce verso la finestra che da sul vialetto di casa.  
Fuuma sa che i suoi genitori torneranno presto e che rischia di prendersi una sgridata coi fiocchi per aver tenuto il figlio dei vicini sveglio fino a tardi, in fondo lui _è l'ometto della famiglia_ , come ha messo a letto Kotori avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso con Kamui no?

 _È che... Kamui è così divertente..._  
Crede davvero che quel cartone rigido mezzo piegato e strappato possa essere sul serio una tavoletta Ouija.  
Fuuma ci ha scritto le lettere sopra col pennarello nero per far giocare Kotori e Kamui, ma la sorellina è crollata sul suo letto ormai da un pezzo, e Kamui... sta cercando in tutti i modi di non tremare per la paura.

Il più grande gonfia il petto e stringe la mano del bambino sul bicchierino di vetro.  
"Pronto?"


	29. Scricchiolio ⌘ Tokyo Babylon

Seconda parte di: **Soffitta**

La porticina si aprì al suo tocco.

 _Finalmente!_  
Subaru si strinse un pugno contro il petto, deve quietare il suo cuore a tutti i costi.

Sale le scale della soffitta facendosi luce col telefono, comincia a tremare, l'umidità si mescola al freddo irreale che pervade il buio, si scalda le braccia sfregandole con le mani, appena mette piede sulle travi impolverate uno scricchiolio rompe il silenzio.

" _Piccolo Subaru_? Sei tu?"

La voce cavernosa dei suoi sogni, è lui, è reale, muove qualche passo verso l'intreccio di rami che si staglia nero in mezzo al vecchio mobilio della soffitta, si sfila un fazzoletto dal pantalone del pigiama e lo posa per terra, prima di metterci sopra il proprio telefono con la torcia a illuminare le travi del soffitto.

A _Lui_ non piace la luce, lo ricorda bene, perciò non la punta sul suo corpo, invece lascia che illumini vagamente i contorni neri dell'albero fino alle Sue mani, bloccate nell'intreccio di rami.

"Mi sei mancato tanto."

Quella voce gli mette i brividi, eppure il suo tono è così dolce, un balsamo per l'anima triste di Subaru. Sembra strano a dirsi, ma a parte la sua gemella Hokuto, Subaru non ha mai avuto amici, solo conoscenti, persone che erano gentili con lui, che gli sorridevano cortesi, ma che non avevano voglia di avvicinarsi per conoscerlo meglio.  
Non si era mai davvero reso conto di quanto su sentisse solo fino ad ora.  
" _A-anche_... anche tu."

"Avvicinati ti prego, voglio vederti meglio. - Subaru fa come richiesto, è un po' impacciato mentre muove l'ultimo paio di passi verso il tronco nero a cui l'uomo è legato. - _Ahh,_ come sei cresciuto, piccolo Subaru. Sei diventato un ometto."

Subaru sbatte le palpebre, si sente arrossire in un certo senso, il tono di Lui è così delicato...  
"Sono passati quattro anni dall'ultima volta che sono stato ospite della nonna... però ti ho pensato spesso, a un certo punto ho creduto fossi solo un sogno, la fantasia di un bambino."

La sua risata risuona tronfia attraverso le mura umide della soffitta.  
"È naturale! In fondo... se parlassi a chiunque nessuno ti crederebbe, _c'è un uomo legato a un albero in soffitta_ , sì, chi ci crederebbe?"

È solo grazie alla scarsa illuminazione del telefono che Subaru riesce a vedere le mani di Lui tenute ferme da rami sottilissimi, bloccate su una radice spessa e alta dell'albero nero, _come fa a- sopravvivere_ legato così?  
 _A mangiare, a dormire, a usare il bagno, a-_  
"Sei... sei un fantasma vero?"

 _Questo spiegherebbe tutto, la nonna, la sua nonnina, non terrebbe mai un uomo legato a quel modo, sarebbe tremendo, imperdonabile, una tortura, ma se l'uomo in questione fosse già morto, tenuto qui sulla Terra da un desiderio, da una promessa..._  
La Sua risata stavolta è meno forte, più affilata, Subaru comincia a pensare che l'uomo si stia prendendo gioco di lui, non sa se esserne offeso o sorridere per l'improvvisa confidenza.  
"Prova a toccarmi le mani.  
Secondo te sono un fantasma?"

Subaru aggrotta le sopracciglia ma fa come richiesto; allunga le dita fino al dorso della Sua mano destra e la percepisce fredda, ma in un qualche modo... anche viva, presente, non è uno spirito, e il resto del suo corpo debolmente illuminato sembra senz'altro quello di un uomo, però-  
"La mia nonnina non terrebbe mai qualcuno legato così, è una persona buona, non farebbe mai qualcosa che possa ferire qualcun altro.  
 _A meno che_..."  
"A meno che?"

In un moto di coraggio allunga la mano fino a sfiorare il petto dell'altro, è solido, reale, accarezza il dolcevita nero che lo ricopre per qualche secondo, prima di scostare le dita imbarazzato.   
È un uomo, è così, il suo corpo è caldo e...

 _Però-_ non ha sentito... il battito del suo cuore.

Solleva lo sguardo verso l'oscurità che nasconde il Suo volto, la nonna non farebbe mai una cosa del genere a un uomo, _ma se fosse_ -

"Sei un demone?"

Stavolta l'uomo non ride, anzi rimane in silenzio per qualche attimo, si prende il suo tempo, ma Subaru riesce comunque ad avvertire il divertimento nella Sua voce.

" _Chissà._.."


	30. Pianto 💧 Måneskin

"Che hai lì?"

"Qui? No, no niente."

"Cosa tieni nelle tasche?"

"Niente, vedi?"

"E quel ciondolo? È nuovo?"

"N-o... devo- andare."

"Sei strano, lo sai?"

Thomas ridacchia nervoso, continua a tenere la testa bassa, le mani chiuse a pugno, le spalle incassate.

"D- detto da te."

Il moro ride piano, scostandosi i lunghi capelli dalle spalle, il bar è pieno di gente, ma nell'atmosfera scura e rilassata, nessuno bada a loro.

"Touché. Essere strani non è un male, ma... sembra che tu abbia qualcosa da nascondere."

_"Uhhh, Thommy, ci ha scoperti!"_

Il sudore gli si accumula sulle tempie, solleva lo sguardo sul biondo che spinge i gomiti sul tavolino con un sorriso crudele.

Ethan si volta alla propria sinistra confuso dallo sguardo stralunato di Thomas, ma non c'è nessuno che li guarda, nessuno che- nessuno.

_"Glielo dirai che è il tuo sogno erotico dal primo anno di Università?"_

Thomas scuote la testa e continua a stringere il suo amuleto, ma Genn-

_"Glielo dirai che sei innamorato di lui da due anni ma sei solo uno sfigato, un malato mentale, un-"_

"No- no..."

"Thomas... che succede, che-"

Ethan gli stringe il braccio preoccupato, ma Thomas ha il volto invaso dalle lacrime, il metallo spigoloso del suo amuleto gli ferisce il palmo.

_"Gli hai detto che hai ucciso il tuo migliore amico?"_

"No, no Genn, è stato un incidente-"

Il sorriso di scherno del biondo si spegne, e il suo viso pallido diventa di pietra.

_"Gli hai detto che non permetterò mai che qualcuno provi anche solo un briciolo di amore per te?"_


	31. Fuoco 🔥 Tokyo Babylon

Lo schiocco dell’accendino riempie l’aria mentre il suo fuoco ardente brucia la punta di quella che è la terza sigaretta in mezz’ora.

“No cioè non ci credo. Cioè... ancora non ci credo.”

Seishiro si passa le mani sul volto mentre Hokuto si sfila il cerchietto lavorato e si massaggia la cute dolorante.

“Credici invece. Non avevo mai sentito di una coppia che decide di proporsi lo stesso giorno.”

“No, cioè Hokuto senti. Lo sai che mi portavo dietro l’anello da una vita. Ma tuo fratello è un casino, il lavoro viene prima di tutto, ma si dimentica le cose ovunque in giro, è irresponsabile, devo ricordargli io delle bollette o del dentista, del dentista!”

Hokuto si alza dal letto spazioso di Seishiro e gli si avvicina fino a posargli la mano su una spalla.

“Sono fiera di te. Sei diventato un uomo rispettabile finalmente.”

Seishiro adocchia il luccichio dorato sulla mano della ragazza e sogghigna.

“Sono _un uomo in trappola_ vorrai dire.”

“Nah, non credere a quello che dice Kakyo, adora lamentarsi ma in realtà è felice.”

“Anche io sono felice. Così tanto che potrei piangere.”

Hokuto sorride.

“Allora nella tua trappola ti ci troverai benissimo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con l’ultimo prompt di questo Inktober! Grazie per chi ha letto, l’ho apprezzato 💙


End file.
